


Let The Sky Fall

by Jess_Love



Series: OverPowered Alec Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has a split personality, Alec is a really good liar, Alec is willing to give them, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Don't know if it's possible, I don't know how to write murder, I want a happy ending, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm going to overuse it, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Nice Actor too, POV switches a lot, Prostitute!Magnus, Serial killer!Alec, Sugar Daddy Alec, Sugar baby Magnus, age gap, but there isn't really anything supernatural going on, dark!Alec, not to any of our boys though, supernatural undertones, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love
Summary: Serial killer AU where Alec isn't all that there mentally and kills anyone in the way of his quest to find love. Magnus is a prostitute that was roped into becoming Alec's sugar baby. Though he enjoys the luxurious lifestyle it brings, will Magnus want to stay after the people in his life begin to drop like flies? The answer is probably no.This story isn't for the faint of heart.--Look, there is death and graphic scenes in here so if you don't like reading about that kind of stuff, don't bother clicking on this story to read it and then go complain in my comment section. Especially if you have nothing to say there that is worth me reading. I don't delete comments, but you look pretty dumb complaining about something you were warned about.





	1. Chapter H

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooooooooooo!
> 
> First chapter, completed. 
> 
> Second Chapter, not even a doc created for it yet.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but then I realized that I had no idea what I wanted to do with the story and that since I didn't, multi chaptered would be best since I'm the kind of person who likes looking at fresh pages to come up with fresh ideas.
> 
> I'm just warning you now, I don't know how to write people getting murdered so like, it's kind of bad but still, i'm very proud of my creations :')
> 
> Excuse any spelling mistakes, i can never find them even even when I go out on witch hunts. that is until i post them lol.

“I’m gonna name you Church.” Alec told the grey cat. His parents had just recently taken in a pet, more for Alec’s sake really. Jace and Izzy had both been sent off to boarding school. Unlike them, Alec didn’t really have the brain genes that ran in the family and had failed the entrance exams.

His mother had pet his head and told him that It was ok that he hadn’t been accepted. But Alec didn’t think so. Siblings of his that were whole years younger than him had beat him in the smarts department.

They’d bought the boy a cat, in hopes of lifting his spirits and the sudden loneliness he would now find himself in.

Church was kind of ugly, but in a way, Alec sort of related to him. Church was curious and quite the playful cat. He loved to go outside, just as much as Alec did, only Alec was hardly ever allowed. Church and Alec quickly became the best of friends.

Church seemed to be a really fast learner. A week in the lightwood house, and he was opening doors and cabinets. Which everyone in the household had been incredibly disturbed by.

Alec loved Church, and the feeling was mutual. Alec would ask for toy after toy for his pet, showering it with gifts and affection.

And Church, would do the same.

Church would bring about dead rats and birds of all sizes. The first couple of times this occurred, Alec had freaked out a bit. But he soon realized that this was his pet’s own way of saying he loved him back, and what kind of owner was he to throw out gifts?

Alec began keeping Church's game inside of a shoebox under his desk. He would look at them everyday with his pet and admire the different specimens in them. It was odd, he knew, but the toy chest full of rubber mouses, was probably just as strange to Church.

His mother had all but had a heart attack watching her son toy and throw rats around his room. Her husband hadn’t been as upset however.

‘I used to do the same thing growing up, Maryse. He’s just being a boy, a boy with his cat.’

But it had gotten worse once Alec had began ripping the heads and beaks of the animals.

‘Did you do that as a child as well, Robert?’

‘...No, I can’t say I have.’

But his father continued to encourage him, deciding that maybe the boy wanted to do something with animals, Isabelle, their daughter, claimed she wanted to become a teacher since she had first found out what they were, though her actions of slamming her dolls into the ground spoke otherwise.

‘Alec. What do you want to be when you grow up hm?’

‘I don’t know.’

‘Not even a little bit?’

‘Not even a little bit.’

‘Well. You seem to like animals? What about a veterinarian? They take care of sick animals and such things like that.’

‘I don’t like animals, dad. I like church. And I don’t want to be looking after someone else’s cat.’

‘Ok. then what about working at a shelter?’

‘No.’

‘Something at least-?’

‘No.’

Alec quickly began to become frustrated with his parents. They stared and looked at him as if something was wrong with him. And neither him nor Church appreciated it.

‘There isn’t anything wrong with me right?’

‘Of course not. They’re just jealous of the you.’

‘Why would my parents be jealous of me?’

‘Because unlike you, they don’t have me to give them gifts.’

‘You don’t give them gifts too?’

‘Of course not. They haven’t earned my affections. You have. They don’t play with me or talk to me, like you do.’

‘But i do that because you’re my best friend, church.’

‘And I do what I do, because the feeling is mutual.’

Days went by and Alec continued to talk to his pet like it was human, as if it could really understand. Their conversations were getting more and more explicit and disturbing.

Robert continued to find no fault in son’s behavior, but his wife knew better. This wasn’t ok, none of this was.

Isabelle and Jace were both due to come back for winter break. They were both incredibly happy to see their brother, but it didn’t seem as though the feeling was mutual on the other end.

Alec was much more distant and cold, and he carried around Church everywhere. Church, who didn’t like anybody but him.

The two of them hated the loudness that came with the return of the pair. Alec’s sibling loved invading his privacy coming in unannounced and in the middle of his bonding time with Church.

‘I’m busy.’

‘With what? C’mon Alec we’re only here for a couple of weeks.’

They tried pulling him away and sadly, it worked for a day or two. Maryse was pleased. Church was not.

‘You forgot about me.’ he told Alec as he prepared to go to sleep.

‘No I haven’t. I promise I haven’t Church. It’s just, This is the only time I’ll have to see them in a long time.’

‘Have you looked in the box at all?’

‘No.. but-’

‘Silence. I understand Alexander. I’m not as good as real human company. But please, do not forget about me.’

‘I won’t’

‘That’s all I can ever ask for.’

Church didn’t like anyone except Alec, but he especially despised Max. the 6 year old enjoyed yanking on his tail. Alec stopped it whenever he could, but the boy continued the assault every chance he had.

‘Alec, please help me. He isn’t going to stop, unless you stop him.’

‘I’ve tried, Church. He just doesn’t listen.’

‘I have an idea that will work.’

‘Ok.’

‘But. We can’t talk here. We have listeners.’

Maryse frowned from the doorway. She’d decided it would be best to send that thing off to the shelter.

~

Jace followed his brother into the forest, sensing that something was incredibly wrong. The black mop of unruly hair he’d grown up had been combed and slicked back with gel. The white button up shirt that was usually reserved strictly for Sundays had been his choice of clothing along with a pair of new black jeans and black dress shoes.

He’d been gone for months but surely nothing as drastic as a whole style change had occurred in his absence. He’d followed him to the river. The river of dreams, they’d called it as a kid.

~

I’m tired of having my tail pulled.

I’m tired of having my stuff taken.

I’m tired of seeing his face.

I’m tired of him.

The small amount of snow on the ground was a gorgeous scarlet, one that looked beautiful against his pale face. The brat was gone. I didn’t have to worry about him anymore. I pulled my fingers through his hair, the blood on my hands matting his dark hair even more. The fear had yet to leave his grey eyes, if they ever were going to.

Goodbye, Maxwell Joseph Lightwood. You will forever be missed.

‘Alec? What’re you doing?’ I turned my head and frowned. Oh, the other brother. I didn’t have much against this one, he didn’t touch me or bother me. But I guess now I don’t really have a choice.

I slowly stood up, my eyes never leaving his.

‘What did-What did you do!’ I smirked.

‘Oh shut up’ I tsked, ‘It was just a prank. I was going to call mom out here and it was going to be so funny. This is- this is just fake blood and Max is asleep. We’ve been practicing this for a long time.’ I chuckled at how easy it was to wipe the fear from his face and gain back his trust. He ran over and leaned over his brother’s dead body, smiling.

‘That’s so cool! And it looks so real! You know you really had me worried for a-’ I pulled him back off of his brother and stabbed him in the stomach, he whimpered grabbing onto my shoulders. I stared hard into his golden eyes, watching them turn into a dark yellow. I pushed it in even further and then yanked it out, letting the blood flow freely. He fell to the ground on his back, cradling his wound.

He was shocked, eyes wide and mouth agape. He tried to speak and instead words, blood poured out instead. I frowned distastefully. He didn’t look as graceful as his adoptive brother. That would prove to be a problem. I kicked his feet together and positioned him so that they looked the same.

Jace continued to stare at me, his face blank and his eyes filled with tears and sorrow. I kneeled down and put the knife to his throat. He closed his eyes and I smiled, pushing the blade hard enough to break through the layers of flesh and muscle, and pulled, slicing a line through his skin and watching as the blood spurted out. I stepped back, avoiding getting the crimson liquid on me.

I looked down at my two projects. Alec would not be happy. But I would be at peace.

Alec. I furrowed my brows, looking down at the hands that did not truly belong to me. They would find the prints of a boy who would do no harm to his family. They would send that boy off, leaving me behind. They would kill the boy, or the boy would kill himself, realizing what his own body had done.

The sun was beginning to rise, they would come looking the three of us. What would they find? What would they do?

I washed quickly washed my hands in the river and stopped to stare at the rushing water. I stood up and looked again over the bodies. This wasn’t the first time i’d done something like this, but this was the first time i’d ever felt remorseful afterwards. Not for doing it, no. But for whom it would affect. The charming little boy it would scar. The way my actions would shape his life.

I turned the knife on myself and stabbed into my own stomach, avoiding any major damage. I fell down in a way similar to that of Alec’s brothers and arranged my body to look exactly like the others. The pain was agonizing but I continued on, ripping the blade out from my body and throwing it into the river where it would never be found again.

I pray that someone will find us soon, terrified of what will happen to my Alexander should they not.

 

* * *

 

I looked down from my terrace, watching the people walking up and down the street. They all looked like ants from up here. Winter was quickly approaching and I for one, couldn’t wait for the new season to arrive.

“Alec.” a voice whined behind me. “It’s too early to be up sweetheart.” Imasu came up beside me and looked down as well.

“I don’t understand how they can all be so active on a day like this.” I looked up at his words. It wasn’t a sunny day for sure, grey clouds traveled quickly across the sky. It looked as though it was going to rain. Imasu put his hand on my shoulder and leaned up to kiss me on my cheek. I allowed him to do as he pleased.

“Babe, let’s go inside. I can think of a few things we can do on such a gloomy day.” He grinned, pressing a hand to my chest. I smirked and nodded, leading him back inside into my bedroom.

He fell back onto the back supporting himself with his forearms. He bit his lips in a way he probably thought I would find attractive, spread his legs open for me.

Imasu was my boyfriend of 3 weeks.

~

  
“Can we go shopping?” Imasu asked. I looked at him.

“I can give you my card but I’m not going with you.”

“C’mon Alec, i want to go out with you for a change.” I continued to look at him, a small frown on my face.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Mmm, kings plaza?”

“That’s so far.” I sighed.

~

  
Imasu gasped.

“Well if it isn’t Magnus Bane! How’s life treating you?” he sneered. Alec was still inside paying for the various items he had picked out. The asian man looked at him confused.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?”

“Don’t act as if you don’t know who I am. You don’t get that right.” Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Listen if you don’t have any business with me, than I suggest that you walk away and stop bothering me-”

“Imasu Morales? You don’t remember me?” A grinned stretched over the older man’s face.

“Imasu? Oh my gosh, i didn’t even recognize you; you’ve had so much work done it’s unbelievable!” Imasu narrowed his eyes and glared hard at the man in front of him.

“Oh and you haven’t?”

“The power of makeup darling.” Magnus dismissed with a flourish of his hand.

“So. Did you approach me just to catch up, or are you looking for something?”

Imasu gave a slight shrug and held his chin up higher, a small smirk forming on his lips.

“Well… I just heard from a little birdie that you decided to pick an interesting career path and quite frankly, I’m curious.” Magnus leaned back against the brick wall, his white crop t shirt riding up past his belly button.

“And?”

“How much for a night?”

“How much for you to fuck off?”

“Oh don’t be like that, Magnus. I’m willing to be a paying customer, just name your price.”

“I don’t want your money or your business.”

“Oh. so you are a whore.”

“Or, I’m smart enough to stay away from you and your wart invested genitalia.” Magnus smiled.

“Warts? Oh dear, he’s delusional. You know, if you want I can ask my boyfriend to pay for a psychiatric evaluation for you.”

Magnus snorted. “Like any guy would want you you self absorbed prick.”

“Oh? But then, who’s that coming this way, with bags full of clothes and jewelry, just for me. Maybe I should ask him to take you shopping because, I could’ve sworn you’ve had that same shirt since we’ve met!” Imasu laughed, before skipping over to his boyfriend, hooking their arms together.

Magnus looked on with a small smile. Imasu was just a brat. Even after all these years, he was still ever so bitter about Magnus’ lack of interest in relationships. It was doomed from the start, but at least he was happy… even with that rather tacky dye job.

But the boyfriend didn’t look to be someone that he’d expect Imasu to go for. Imasu loved the gaudy type, the type that showed off their sexuality with every cell of their being. This man seemed to be going for more of the, straight gay type. But who knows, people change.

~

  
Alec stared at the man he had seen Imasu conversing with with vast interest. He was beautiful, and confident. Different from Imasu. Though they both obviously knew the value of their looks, Imasu’s had an air of superiority while the handsome stranger had an air that let other’s know he wasn’t one to be pushed around easily.

He wanted that.

He wanted him.

The way the man dressed, was also so similar yet so different from Imasu. Flamboyant, but much more. He wore heels and high waisted pants, crop tops and makeup, without presenting himself at all like a woman.

And suddenly the sound of Imasu’s voice was too much to bear. The man knew he was watching. He knew Alec liked what he saw. Alec looked down at Imasu who was peeking into the bags, talking about going out to eat.

“Is that your friend, Imasu?” His boyfriend turned and scowled.

  
“No. that’s my ex.”

“Oh really? What happened?”

“He dumped me because apparently I was too much of a kid for him.” Imasu scowled.   
“But now he’s just some neighborhood whore. Serves him right.”

Alec continued to watch the man until Imasu started pulling him to their car. He couldn’t agree more. Imasu was a child.

“But really, the guy is a hot mess. Plus he’s like super old.”

“Old?”

“He may look to be in his like early twenties, but i promise you, the guy is well on his way to his forties.” Imasu snorted.

“Interesting.”

“Yeah well, let’s go home, I feel like making dinner tonight, what do you think?”

“Sounds good.” Alec kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, though his eyes were focused on the exposed stomach of that sparkling man.

“Let’s go.” Alec opened the passenger door for his boyfriend and closed the door after him. On his way to the driver side though, he smiled and waved at the beautiful man, getting a wink in return.

_Imasu was my boyfriend of 3 weeks._

 ~

Alec didn’t talk to me much on the way back to his place, or what I like to call, home. Of course, him not talking wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; he was quiet and reserved normally anyways, but something about this just rubbed me the wrong way.

He didn’t grab my hand as he usually did in the car. He didn’t get me starbucks. He didn’t laugh, or even smile when I made my usual unfunny, corny jokes. And he didn’t answer any of my questions.

Alec was deep in thought, but I had no idea what he was thinking about. On a regular day, he’d be expressionless, but right now his face was completely blank.

But then it hits me. Magnus. Alec can’t be mad at me for talking to him, can he? I made it quite clear that I hated that man’s guts. I didn’t peg Alec to be the jealous type either. He has no reason to be.

My heart belongs to him, no matter what. I’m not going to let him slip out of my hands like the others have.

 ~

‘Alec? Is something bothering you?’ Imasu asked him as he was bringing in the bags.

‘No, what makes you think that?’

‘You’re just. Acting weird ok?’

‘Well, I feel fine.’ Imasu stared at his boyfriend a little longer before walking away to the kitchen.

Alec waited until he was gone to rush to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. His hands gripped the marble counter, his knuckles turning white. He looked frantically into the mirror looking for something, more exactly someone.

He didn't know what to do. What to say. What to think. He needed help, and there was only one person capable of doing so.

‘Church please.’ He sobbed. ‘I don’t know- I don’t know what to do.’

~

I tasted the soup I made, and smiled. Alec was going to enjoy this. Hopefully whatever was hanging around him like a dark cloud would be gone by now too. I lowered the volume of the fire and put the top on.

I washed all the bowls and utensils i’d used and set them out to dry and wiped down the counters. Turning around, I was surprised to see Alec leaning against the wall. He’d changed into some black lounge pants and a dark grey tank top. I smiled sweetly, gesturing over to the stove.

‘You’re just in time, sweetheart.’ He glanced behind me and then returned his gaze back to me.

‘It smells great.’ he smiled, pushing himself off the wall to come and kiss my cheek.

‘I appreciate you cooking for me like this, lord knows I can’t’ I laughed, hugging him.

‘Well somebody has to make sure you don’t get by, eating take out.’ He used my chin to get me look up at him. The look in his eyes is one i’ve only ever seen a couple of times before. The bright blues clouded with what I can only assume is hunger, all directed at me.

I looked away bashfully, lightly pushing him off of me.

‘I-I have to set the table.’ I murmured.

‘Have you already taken your pills?’ I shook my head no.

‘Ok, while you’re doing that, i’ll go get them.’

~

‘We’ll give him the sleeping pills.’

‘What will that do exactly?’

‘My dear Alexander, just wait and see.’

‘But-’

‘Sh. Just let me take over, ok? You have nothing to worry about… i’ll get rid of him for you.’

~

‘This is so good, babe.’ Alec moaned around the spoon. Imasu kicked his feet out in front of him, pushing his blonde bangs out of his face, smiling.

‘I’m glad you like it.’

‘I love it.’ Alec smiled. Imasu looked down at his bowl, his smile fading.

‘Listen… i know that our whole relationship didn’t start off on the best of terms, and sometimes, it can get a bit rocky, and i know we haven’t even been seeing each other for that long but um.

‘I care for you- a lot-. It’s more than ever felt for anyone before you, and i’m not willing to let this feeling go so easily. What i'm trying to say is, you don’t have to worry about my exes, like Magnus for example, taking me from you.’

Magnus.

‘Honey, I would never be worried about you leaving me! I’m very confident in us, so it's going to take a lot more than some sparkling gay to take you away from me.’ Alec smiled, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. Imasu smiled and looked down at his mismatched socks.

‘Oh yeah I forgot to give you your pills.’ Imasu furrowed his brows.

‘What?’

‘Your allergy pills? You kind of have to take them or you’ll get rashes everywhere?’

‘N-No, you gave them to me before we started eating.’

‘Um, no I didn’t. They’ve been on the counter, untouched, the whole time, dear.’

‘That’s impossible. I swear i’ve already taken them.’ Alec frowned, putting the back of his hand to Imasu’s forehead.

‘Are you feeling ok?’

‘I feel fine!’

‘Are you sure? I can take you to the doctor’s if you want.’

‘No I’m- I swear I already took them Alec.’ Imasu eyes were wide with confusion. Alec couldn’t be lying to him so then, why’d he imagine taking the drugs?

‘You know what, you’re right. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just out of it tonight.’ Imasu shook his head, running his fingers through his blonde tipped hair.

‘If you don’t feel like taking them it’s cool, you can just take it tomorrow.’

‘No. Like you said. I’ll break out in rashes and that’s n0t cute.’ Alec smiled and dropped two of the pills into Imasu’s hand.

‘I’ll get you water.’ Imasu nodded and popped the pills into his mouth, taking the bottle of water from Alec’s hand.

‘You good?’ Alec asked after his boyfriend had swallowed the pills. Imasu nodded his head.

Alec took his boyfriend’s hands into his own, intertwining their fingers.

‘Well, if you are certain that you’re feeling ok, then care to join me in a bath.’ Imasu grinned.

‘Of course.’

~

The tub was quite big, enough to fit Alec and his long legs and then some. Imasu always joked at how hard it must’ve been to find the thing in the first place.

The water was warm and clear, as neither of them had yet to add the soap or a bath bomb. Instead, Imasu had his back against Alec’s chest, His head tilted back as he exchanged lazy kisses with his boyfriend.

Alec cupped Imasu under the water, stroking him slowly. He could tell Imasu was losing it, going under the effect of the sleeping pills. The second Imasu nodded off to sleep, the air shifted. Alec reached behind the curtain and grabbed the gloves he’d hidden next to the sink.

He got out of the tub and drained the water. While the water emptied, Alec went into the cabinets and pulled the box of razors he had, taking one out. Usually, it would be him that would be under the sharp scrutiny of the blade.

He stepped back into the now empty tub, settling himself behind Imasu. Alec took a hold of his boyfriend’s hand and placed the blade in between his fingers, making him hold the blade. The grip wasn’t the best but it would have to do.

Using both Imasu’s and his own hands, he forced the blade deep into Imasu’s wrists, dragging it all the way up to where his forearm and upper arm met. Blood began dripping onto Imasu’s skin and Alec sat up, avoiding getting any on him. He grabbed Imasu’s other hand and made it repeat the same action on his other arm.

After that he quickly stepped out of the tub. He turned the water on, raising the temperature as far it could go. He watched sadly as the tub filled up. He stroked his boyfriend’s face through the gloved hand.

‘We were both broken. But I’ve fixed you. Nothing can happen to you now, you are untouchable. I’m sorry.’

Imasu, he knew would be dead within minutes so until then, he’d stay a while.

~

Alec left as soon the tub filled up, closing the bathroom door and quickly got dressed. He took a breath, standing at the front door. Magnus. Such an odd name.

He stormed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. Alec shoved the key in and made a show of angrily locking the door. Ms Sue from across the hall opened her door and confronted him the second he turned around.

‘What’s wrong with you, boy! Some people have things to do in the morning you know!’

Alec clenched his fists, closing his eyes before opening them up again.

‘I’m sorry, I just- I just fought with Imasu and I know we both said some things we shouldn’t have but it hurts. Honestly, I just need to get away from here. I’m sorry for waking you up.’

Ms Sue looked Alec over before shaking her head.

‘No no. I understand. Relationships can be very hard, but you have to remember that if you want it bad enough, then you two can work through anything. You did the right thing by leaving, staying would’ve only made it worse.’ Alec pursed his lips, looking down at shoes.

‘I don’t want to fight, but he’s just so infuriating sometimes.’

‘I know dear, but sometimes, that’s just someone’s way of showing they care for you.’ She smiled at him before patting Alec on the shoulder.

‘You’ll get over this little bump in the road.’

‘Thank you ma’am’

~

Alec drove around the kings Plaza, trying to find that Magnus man from earlier. Really, he didn’t expect to find the guy in the exact same spot but at least in the area. He pulled over in front of a pizza place a little while further and took out his phone. He searched through the web until he found what he was looking for.

Alec called the number listed, biting the second joint in his finger. After the 3 ring a deep male voice picked up.

‘Hello?’

‘Uh hi um, do you guys have a person under the name Magnus?’ Silence.

‘Can I ask who’s calling?’

‘Tom.’

‘Ok. And when would you like meet Magnus?’

‘Is right now a possibility?’

‘Hold on a sec.’

Alec picked a the loose strings of his distressed jeans as he waited.

‘Hello?’

‘Yeah, still here.’

‘Well, you’re in luck. He just got back an hour a ago. Where would you like to meet him?’

~

Magnus had just finished showering when Malcolm called him from the main lobby about a customer. A Tom.

Now he was in a taxi on his way to meet the man. When he stepped out however, he didn’t expect to to be in front of a restaurant. He went up to the door, not sure if he should go in or wait outside.

‘Magnus, correct?’ Magnus turned around and frowned when he saw the man behind him. Those stunning blue eyes and unruly hair, would be hard to forget. An even bigger thing to try and forget was that this man was his ex’s boyfriend.

‘Are you Tom?’

‘Yeah. well no. My real name is Alec.’ he replied with a small smile. Alec pushed the door open and held it open for Magnus to walk through, and then followed him inside.’

Alec got a table for the two of them towards the back where there weren’t many people. The waiter handed to two of them menus before going off to the back.

The air was stiff, for Magnus at least. Alec didn’t look at all worried or anxious as one would be cheating with a prostitute.

‘How was your day?’ Alec asked, tapping his fingers on the table reading his menu.

‘Um. The usual I suppose.’ Magnus replied quietly. Alec frowned, looking up.

‘Something wrong? Pardon my bluntness, but you don’t seem like the type to be very quiet.’

‘Aren’t you dating Imasu? I know i’m his ex and all, but I don’t like cheaters. If that’s what’s going on than I’m sorry but going to have to cut this short.’ Magnus finished, crossing his arms and leaning back against the booth seat. Alec set his menu down and smiled.

‘You know what? I like you.’ Magnus narrowed his eyes at the man, wanting the answers to his previous questions.

‘No. The answer is no. I’m not dating Imasu, but we do have a little… arrangement so to speak. I supply him with what he wants and needs, and he keeps me company. An arrangement, i’m willing to offer to you as well.’

‘Oh. So you’re his sugar daddy. I should’ve known.’ Magnus closed his eyes. Imasu had been wearing a lot of designer and name brand clothes and accessories.

‘Do you still have feeling for Imasu?’ Alec asked, once again tapping the table. Magnus opened his eyes and shook his head.

‘Never did. But Imasu is a good kid, I just want what’s best for him, even if I’m not a part of his life.’

‘That’s really nice of you. He had some nice things to say about you as well you know. He said that you were once his role model, that he really looked up to you.’

‘That’s one of the reasons why we ended so badly.’

‘Imasu said that he was too much of kid?’

‘That too. Not to mention, he kept stealing my clothes.’ Magnus laughed. ‘But I also wasn’t ready for a relationship at the time. Imasu was looking for something serious, but I just couldn’t give that to him.’

‘Magnus, how old are you? Imasu said you were well on your way to you fifties.’

‘Damn brat. No he’s like twenty years off. Probably said that just to bug me. I’m 34.’ Alec’s brows raised to his hairline.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah well, i got a bad case of baby face i guess.’ Magnus shrugged.

Alec folded his hands, his fingers intertwining.

‘I would really like you think about my offer though. I’d love to become your sugar daddy if you want me too. Name your price and i’ll give it to you monthly or weekly whatever you decide.’

‘I’m not really interested in that lifestyle to be completely honest.’

‘So you prefer to sell out your body instead?’ Magnus stayed quiet looking away. The waiter came back to take their orders. Alec ordered for the both of them, seeing as how Magnus hadn’t been planning on getting anything in the first place.

‘Magnus, you’re beautiful ok? There aren’t many out there who can express themselves so freely and openly like you do, and I just want to help support you. I want to spoil you rotten. If it’s Imasu you’re worried about, our contract is about to end soon anyways and I don’t plan on renewing it. He’s a good kid, you’re right, but the truth of the matter is he is a kid. I’d rather show an older guy a good time.’

‘You’re letting him go so easily, how do I know you won’t do the same to me? Becoming your sugar baby, i’m going to assume you want me to be exclusive to you right? I’ll have to quit at- that place and do what you ask for, and then once you drop me what will I have to do then?’

‘If I do decide to drop you, which I highly doubt i’ll be doing, I’ll be dropping half a million in your bank account as an apology. I’m supposed to be writing a check for Imasu tomorrow afternoon.’

‘Listen, Alec, This type of thing just isn’t-’

‘A test run. We can do a test run. W-We can try it for a week and by then you’ll see if you like it or not.’ Magnus furrowed his brows at how desperate the man was acting.

‘Alec-’

“Please. Just one week. We can go, and do whatever you want, just one week.’ The food came but Magnus found himself not even touching the food, even though he hadn’t eaten at all that day. Alec was staring him hard in the face, eyes calculating.

‘Aren’t you going to eat? I’m paying you know.’

‘Right. Well, i’m not exactly hungry.’

‘Nonsense. Eat it. Go on.’ Magnus could tell he was starting to get on the man’s last nerve so he picked up his fork, looking down at his plate. Alec had called it Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard. (A/N stolen from google lmao)

Magus stabbed into the meat and hesitantly brought it to his lips. Alec’s eyes were locked on him as he chewed and eventually swallowed the food.

‘There.’ Magnus said, crossing his arms. ‘I ate.’ The corners of the man’s eyes crinkled as he smiled.

‘I really like you.’ His smiled dropped and he looked down at his own plate.

‘I’m really sorry by the way, i know i’m probably coming on a bit too strong but, when I see something that I want it just makes me want to go after it full force, you know? I’ve probably made you feel like super uncomfortable, but I promise I do mean well.

‘I don’t know you but, I feel a strong connection you know? I’ve kinda always been like this since a child. But even if you don’t decide to take my offer, i still plan on using your services tonight.’ Magnus shrugged.

‘Of course.’

~

Alec took me to some hotel on the edge of Brooklyn. It was gorgeous. The building was tall and shining brightly with lights. Alec checked us in and walked us down to our room for the night.

I sat on the bed and crossed my legs as he shrugged off his jacket along with his backpack and left them by the door. I scratched my arm as I looked around. He must’ve picked out a suite. The room was huge and I felt odd and silly sitting in the middle of the room which screamed sophistication in glitter and heels.

‘It’s 3 for two hours and 6 for the night.’ I mumbled, hardly loud enough for him to hear me.

‘6? That’s pretty cheap you know.’ I rolled my eyes.

‘I meant six hundred.’

‘I know.’ He replied. ‘A beaut like you has to be worth much more than that.’ I hid my blush behind my hands and glared at him.

‘Flattery won’t lower the price.’

‘Hopefully it’ll raise it.’ He responded, flopping down onto the bed next to me. I turned to look at him. I didn’t say anything for a while though, too occupied trying to name all the shades of blue in his eyes. He raised his hand to cradle the back of my head, bringing me down to kiss me.

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling the hard muscles under his forest green sweatshirt. He slowly sat up, pulling me into his lap. Alec pulled my crop top over my head and threw it on the floor. He pushed down my nipples with the pads of thumb, rolling them in circles as he kissed along my jawline.

I moaned when he took one of the nubs into his mouth. I gripped his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other as he took time teething and sucking on my nipples, lapping at them with his tongue. I ground my hips into his crotch and he jerked his hips upwards in response.

He let go and made me hover over his lap on my knees while he undid my belt. I smiled as he had a little difficulty bringing them down. What he would find were black lace panties barely concealing any of me down there. He looked up at and grinned wickedly.

‘I hope you don’t mind ruining these.’ He told me. I did mind. Very much. But I shook my head and smiled, getting up to kick off my jeans. His eyes watched my every moment. I stood in front of him and tilted my head.

‘2 hours or a night?’

‘Night’ he replied, pulling down his jeans and yanking his sweatshirt over his head, leaving him in some plain boxers. He untucked himself and I raised my brows, impressed. He was far bigger in length and girth than my usual clients. He stroked himself twice looking at me.

‘Suck me.’ he demanded.

I got onto my knees and crawled over to him, taking his cock into my own hands. I twisted both my hands up and down on his fat length, looking up at him from under my lashes. I sucked his head into my mouth, letting my tongue play with the little slit at the top. Alec bit his bottom lip and groaned lowly.

I relaxed my throat and descended, taking more of him into my mouth before coming back up and going back down again for more. Though, I found myself not being able to go all the way, missing an inch. I ignored it for the most part, instead just using my hands to keep it occupied. Alec however, obviously wanted more. He gripped my hair and forced my head down, fucking into my mouth.

His thrusts were quick and shallow, hardly giving me any time to breathe, and for once I found myself almost gagging on his size. Once his hips started to stutter however, he pulled me off by my hair, saliva and precum stringing my lips and his dick together. I ducked my head my head kissed along the shaft, looking up at him.

‘How do you want me?’ I asked, twirling my tongue around the tip. He looked behind him and then looked back to me.

‘I want you on your back.’ I nodded standing up.

“Do you want these off?’ I asked, my dick popping out from one of the leg holes of my underwear. I was already taking them off though. If he had something to say about it, he didn’t. I went over to my pockets and took a condom and packets of lube of my pants pocket. I turned around to find Alec staring at me in amusement. I shrugged. My pockets may be small. My pants may be tight. But I could fit the world in them if i needed to.

I handed him the stuff and got into position on the bed, my feet though were hanging over my head. I looked up at the ceiling, the familiar feeling of shame washing over me as it usually did whenever i participated in the act of selling myself. Spreading legs wide open and exposing myself to strangers, letting them use me as they pleased to then leave me.

I felt a cold finger prodding at my entrance. I frowned, looking back at him.

‘You don’t have to prepare me, you know. We come ready for action.’ i smiled, joking a little.

‘This is my favorite part though.’ he blushed. And I smiled, how cute. I sighed.

‘Do whatever you want, you’re the one paying for this anyways.’ and with that, two finger slipped inside. A third one had tried to join but it couldn’t fit.

‘I thought you said you came ready.’ he teased. Scissoring his fingers. I squirmed around, biting my lip.

‘I-I was ready an hour ago when I came to meet you.’ he hummed curling his two fingers, brushing against my prostate. I moaned quietly, my toes curling.

‘You’re cute.’ he teased, adding in another finger, using his other hand to hold my legs back in position. He spit on my hole instead getting more lube and I turned my head away.

I moaned loudly as he thrusted his digits right into my sweet bundle of joy. My toes curled and i loosened my grip on the headboard with one of my hands, slinking it down to grab ahold of his cock. I stroked it as best as I could in my position until he pushed my hand off and lined his wrapped member up with my asshole, pushing in.

It hurt so badly. I bit my lip trying to hide my whimpers of pain, my knuckles turning white with how hard I was gripping the wooden bed frame. the pain only grew the further he went in, until I couldn’t hold it back and let out a pained groan. He stopped instantly, his hands going to my face.

‘Is it too much? We can stop if you want to.’ I shook my head no, and told him to keep going. That I was fine, but he didn’t continue going. Instead he stopped, and caressed my thighs, saying that he’ll wait for me to adjust. I sighed in relief, the fear of being ripped in two subsiding. While he waiting though, he coated what hadn’t gone in of himself in more lube and even putting some where my hole swallowed him up, hoping to ease the tension.

I waited until my breathing calmed down to tell him he could move again. When he finally bottomed out, I was back to panting and out of breath. I found myself thanking each and every deity i’ve ever heard of that Alec hadn’t been the type to completely disregard me as a human. The type to think that I was merely just a sex toy made of plastic.

He gave me more time to adjust and when I gave him the ok, he started off on a slow pace. More of a dragging against my walls. I was reassigned the jobs of holding my legs beside my head and felt him go in deeper inside of me. He began to pump in and out of me quicker and harder until he was finally slamming into me, making me scream out in pleasure, my brain rattling in my skull.

Our position gave me the perfect view of my ass being taken by the man above me, his beautiful pink dick sliding in and out off me at rapid rates. He noticed me staring and grinned, putting a hand on my cheek.

‘You like that, mm? Love feeling me fill you up?’ I nodded my head frantically.

‘Yes yes yes~ Give it to me, please! More!’ I moaned, clenching my walls against around him.

‘Are you seriously asking for more?’ he let out a pleasured laugh.

‘How about you ride me then?’ He asked, pulling out, I dropped my legs and jumped onto his lap. My lips captured his and my hands went through his thick mane, pulling on the knots. He moaned against my mouth and I felt one of his hands grope me from behind.

‘You’re so big.’ he commented, squeezing one of my cheeks. While I continued to assault his lips and abuse his neck, Alec pushed himself back into me. I adjusted myself so I could be fully seated on his member. He smiled at me quickly before falling back onto the bed, putting his hands behind his head, waiting for me to start moving. I rolled my eyes before picking myself up and dropping back down.

My moans grew louder as I advanced, moving my hips faster, circling them and dropping them and then lifting once more, each drop aimed at my sweet spot. My hands were gripping the sheets like my life depending on it. Alec was gazing up at me with lust blown eyes. His hands have moved from behind his head to the junction between my hips and my thighs.

I only had the chance to bounce on him a couple of more times before he was slamming into me from underneath, knocking the air out of me.

‘Oh my- Oh my god!” I screamed convulsing as he hit my prostate over and over again. My stomach began to tighten but I tried to hold it for him. Tried. Once he started stroking me in time with his thrusts, I covered my tip with my hands as I came, my body stiffening as I rode my high. And Alec didn’t stop jerking me off until I was done.

‘W-Wait what about you.’ I gasped as he pushed me off of him and laid me on my back. He furrowed his brows and shrugged.

My head lolled to the side as he went to go get a towel to clean us up. I could still feel the ghost of him fucking into me with every breath I took. I wiped my hands on the wet towel he brought me and let him clean off my stomach and my . He dropped the two towels on the floor and picked me, bringing me to the top of the bed and tucking me in.

‘I hope you’re a cuddler.’ he warned me, climbing under the covers with me.

‘If you wake up before me, wake me up so I can pay you.’ I nodded my head, nuzzling into his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around my waist.

~

Alec woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up and looked next to him. He hadn’t slept that well in a long time. He slowly got up and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking twice.

The door opened and Magnus appeared. He was taller than Alec remember. They stared at each other for a while before Magnus cleared his throat.

‘Did you need to use the shower?’ Alec blinked.

‘Uh no. I just wanted to make sure you were still here and hadn’t used the shower as some sort of diversion.’ Alec answered, scratching the back of his head. Magnus smiled.

‘I’m not going anywhere until you pay me darling.’ And with that Magnus turned around and continued on with what he was doing before. Alec shut the door, feeling as though he was invading the man’s privacy and went over to his bag. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a bunch of texts and missed calls. Some were from an unknown number, but the others were from his sister.

‘Hello?’

‘Alec! Oh my god are you ok?’

‘Yeah… Why wouldn’t I be?’ Her brother responded, going through his bag to find the money to pay Magnus.

‘Are you serious? The fucking cops called me and asked if i’d seen you and you have no clue what’s going on?’

‘No. I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Iz. I was busy last night.’

‘Alec. You are going to go find out why the NYPD is calling me in the middle of my classes, and then you are going to call me back and explain to me what happened.’ And with that, Izzy hung up. Alec rolled his eyes at him sibling, she always tried to act as if she was the one in charge.

Alec called the unknown number back and was momentarily caught off guard when it picked up on the first ring.

‘Alexander lightwood correct?’

‘Uh, yeah?’

‘This is Lily from the NYPD. We’re going to need you to come back to your apartment in Oyster Bay. We have a couple of questions for you.’

‘Ok um, sure. I-I’ll be there.’ The woman hung up and Alec was left staring at his phone, hiding the grin threatening to come out within, knowing that Magnus was just a few feet away.

‘You ok?’ Magnus asked, slipping into one of his heels. Alec nodded and took out the wad of cash from one of his bag pockets. He handed it off to Magnus who made grabby hands at it. Magnus took off the rubber band and counted the money on the bed while Alec went through his messages.

Magnus stood in front of Alec, handing him the wad back. Alec looked at him with a raised brow.

‘A night is only 6 honey, not all these.’

‘I know. But like I said before, you’re worth much more than that.’

‘I can’t accept this.’ He said with finality. ‘I don’t want you coming over to me treating me like some sort of charity case!’

‘Woah. I never did that. I just want you to be treated the way you deserve to be treated.’

‘And how do you know what I deserve huh? You don’t even know me! Just take your shit and leave me alone. I gave you sex and you gave me my money, we’re done now ok?’

Magnus threw that cash at the man’s feet and turned to put on his other shoe, wanting to get as far away from there as possible. Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes saying the words he wouldn’t dare speak. The malicious glare and his aggressive stance spoke volumes.

‘Take it anyways, if you don’t want to accept it me reimbursing for such a wonderful time, then take it as bribery. I still want you to think about my offer, Magnus. I’m serious when I say that I want you. I want to give you the world and this little thing here.’ Alec wiggle the stack of hundreds back and forth.

‘Means absolutely nothing to me. I can give you 10 more of these tonight if you wanted me too.’

‘You just want a personalized whore don’t you?’ Magnus snarled, stalking towards the door. The second he touched the knob, Alec slammed his palm against the wooden surface, right beside Magnus’ face.

‘Go find somebody else.’ Magnus told him.

‘I don’t want anybody else.’

‘I don’t want to be your sugar baby.’

‘Ok then, what do you want to be? My boyfriend? Anything you want, I can make it happen. Please, clothes, jewelry, we could get your hair and nails done. Shoes, a house in Cali, go to Hawaii, France, Brazil. Please, I- I just want- one week. That’s all. Just a week. Just so you can get a feel of how good i’d treat you. And- And sex! It isn’t an issue at all. It’ll only all be consensual, only if we both truly want it, not because i’m dangling money over your head. I-I’ll even-’

‘OK!’ Magnus yelled, pushing the taller man off of him.

‘You keep saying these things but I know you don’t mean them. Why won’t you just leave me alone.’ Magnus rubbed his eyes sighing.

‘One week. And that’s it. Also I need a ride back to the Brooklyn Plaza.’

Alec grinned widely folding his hands together, squeezing them together so tight that it actually hurt.

‘You won’t regret this, I promise.’

~

When Alec got back to his place, the first thing he saw was the stained red hallway. Neighbors were outside talking but the second they say him, they stopped. He furrowed their brows and walked faster to his apartment, some of them following him. Ms Sue was leaning against her door with a forlorn expression, and upon seeing her neighbor, her frown deepened.

Alec looked at her before looking at his apartment. It looked normal, besides the red puddle sitting outside the door. He hesitantly opened the door and found in his home several officers, taking pictures of his belongings and putting things into bags. He would’ve been upset and worried had this been any other apartment he owned, but this one was bought purely for Imasu related purposes.

An officer walked up to him and held out her hand.

‘Lily Chen, we spoke earlier on the phone.’

‘Y-Yeah um, w-what’s going on here?’ Alec asked, watching as people swarmed his room.

‘I just need to ask you a couple of questions.’

~

Alec was brought down to the police station for questioning, as Lily didn’t think it was an appropriate place at his apartment.

‘Do you know Imasu Morales?’ Alec sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

‘What’d he do this time? All that water, he flooded my apartment didn’t he? The damned bastard.’

‘So you do know him?’ Lily asked, writing something down on her notepad.

‘Yeah, he’s my boyfriend or was I should say. I can’t deal with brats like that.’

‘Neighbors say you left your apartment at around 10 at night yesterday, is this true?’

‘Yes.’

‘The neighbor claims that you and Imasu had a falling out before you left, is that also correct?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Can you explain to me what happened?’

‘earlier, Imasu and I had went shopping because he said he was tired of being stuffed inside. We went out and I bought him a bunch of stuff, and I guess while I busy he saw his ex and confronted him. It wasn’t for long as far I know and it didn’t get violent, but it was an exchange of words. Imasu called him a whore and such.

‘I was kind of annoyed at the fact he went out of his way brag about his lifestyle and put down his ex, so i didn’t talk to him until we got home. After that, we apologized to each other, him for ticking me off and me for ignoring him. He made dinner and we ate, had a good time.

‘And what happened that made you have to leave?’ Lily asked.

‘Well, I guess he wasn’t over the whole confrontation with ex because he brought it up again. I told him that if he wanted to, he could go and sleep with him if it would make him feel better. He started yelling at me about how i’m not supposed to be encouraging him about meeting his ex. I thought it was funny at first but then he start throwing a tantrum. Something about if I really loved him, I wouldn’t let anyone in his past that upset him to come within 10 meters of him.

‘I argued that Imasu was the one who was the aggressor in the situation and he starting calling me all of these things in like spanish I think, I don’t know. All I know was that he was probably cursing me out, and I didn’t appreciate that. I told him that if he was this upset over a guy who probably hasn’t even thought about him in years, than the lay must’ve been out this world.’

‘And why would you say that?’

‘Cause that’s how Imasu is. That’s how we got together in the first place. He latched onto me after a one night stand, claiming that he couldn’t live without me- you know after the amazing job i’d done. I didn’t care much, but I thought it would be a fun little experience.’

‘So then, it was at that point you left?’

‘No. I left after he started crying. I’d told him that it was pretty hard to love someone who’d jump into the first bed with the right pillows. I’d insinuated that the main reason he was with me in the first place was that i’d taken him out of his previous living conditions and that if it weren’t for me, him and his ex would be working at the same place. He screamed at the top of his lungs, I was kind of scared to be honest. He hit me multiple times, yelling at me.

‘I asked him what did it matter what his ex was up to anyways and he told me about their past. I got upset because he was cryin over some dude broke who his heart and told him to fuck off. Fuck him. Fuck us.’

‘You know, this story isn’t adding up to what he said.’ She commented. Alec panicked and closed his eyes. No. Imasu was dead. He’d made sure of it.

‘Oh? And what did he say? That I abused him? That I was cheating on him? Oh, did I rob him too?’

Lily tapped her pen against the table.

‘Imasu Morales is dead.’ She announced, leaning back in her seat. Alec raised a brow.

‘You just told me that-’

‘Imasu committed suicide in your apartment’s bathroom. It was found that he cut his arms and boiled himself in the bathtub.’ Alec grimaced, closing his eyes before chuckling.

‘That’s an image. Imasu isn’t one to off himself over a petty argument.’

‘Well I guess it wasn’t petty to him. What you said to me was that basically, you broke up with him. Not only that, but according to you he wasn’t doing very well without you before.’

‘Imasu and I never broke up, I told him I wanted a break but we didn’t actually break up. We’ve taken breaks before, this shouldn’t have been something to make him do something like this.’ Alec replied stubbornly.

‘Where did you go after you left?’

‘I went to a restaurant and after I was done eating, I went to a hotel.’

‘Alone?’

‘No.’

‘Who were you with.’

‘His ex.’ Lily’s nose flared, anger in her eyes.

‘You went to go see the man he got upset about and took him to dinner? Really? You think that’s what a good boyfriend does?’

‘Excuse me but ms Chen, you don’t know our relationship. Me and Imasu, normal relationship things, like cheating don’t affect us.’

‘Earlier you mentioned that it might be one of the things Imasu would have been accusing you of, did you not?’

‘Because that’s what he does. He knew I was going to go see his ex one way or another, and he knew what I was going to do. But he’s done the same. We have a very open relationship. Sometimes I come to random strangers in my bed with him and most of the time, I ask to join. Seeing his ex, wouldn’t do something like that to him.’ Alec shook his head, a facade of disbelief and defiance.

‘Your apartment was flooded with the bathwater, do you understand the words coming out of my mouth? You killed him.’

‘I didn’t kill anyone. He killed himself, isn’t that what suicide is? The bastard was mocking me too. Cutting himself.’ Alec mumbled, looking at the patterns on the wooden tabled.

‘Do you not care? Is that it?’

‘I do care. That doesn’t mean that I have to accept this.’

‘Imasu is dead.’

‘That seems to be your favorite phrase of this lovely morning.’

‘Did you sleep with his ex?’

‘Yes, and it was amazing.’

‘You’re sick.’

‘Yep. It’s flu season afterall.’

‘You killed him, didn’t you?’

‘Yes, because I had the time to slit his wrists and put him into a tub right?’

‘We have your DNA on the blade used to kill him as well as the tub.’

‘What’s your point? It’s my apartment with my belongings inside.’

‘A neighbor noticed that you had some blood on your clothes as you rushed out of your apartment, apparently you were quite desperate to get away.’

‘I’m wearing the exact clothes I wore yesterday. I can assure you there isn’t any blood on it.’

‘Your hair was found in the bathtub.’

‘Cause it’s my tub.’

Lily slammed her fist onto the table.

‘Do want to see his body? Is that what you want? Does he have any family.’ Alec paused at this, a real halt on his thoughts.

‘No. I was the only one, as far as i’m aware, who cared for him.’

‘Mother? Father? 3rd cousin first removed?’

‘His parents disowned him several years ago and he was cut off from the rest of his family.’

‘A couple more questions and we’ll be letting you out.’

~

‘He wants me to quit.’ Magnus blurted out as Malcolm counted the money. The platinum haired man paused, waiting for him to continue.

‘He says that he wants me as his sugar baby.’

‘And did you accept?’

‘I tried to decline, but he was very insistent on me doing it. I swear, he was kind of a creep you know? Bad vibes everywhere. In the end he twisted my arm until I agreed to try it for a week.’

‘You know I’m not going to let you go that easily right?’

‘I don’t want to go.’

‘Then don’t.’ Magnus pursed his lips.

‘But look at it all.’ He gestured to the scattered bills on the desk.

‘Look, Magnus, I know that you need the money, and I know that this seems like a golden opportunity, but you have to face the facts. You just told me he was getting ready to end it with his last baby, what do you think they’re going to do? When he decides to drop you too, what will you do?’

‘I know that but I can always-’

‘Always what? You think i’ll let you come back in here after you quit? By that time, i’ll probably already have some fresh faces and a new popular among the group, why would i need you?’ Magnus stayed quiet as Malcolm stared at him.

‘How about this, let’s make a deal alright?’

‘...what kind 0f deal?’ Magnus asked.

‘You agree to this whole SDSB business, and I get a cut of whatever you get? Just like how we do already, and you get to come back anytime you want.’ Magnus smiled and opened his mouth to agree.

‘However’ Malcolm cut in before he could say anything.

‘I will have to take out a bigger cut this time, afterall I am keeping a seat open that could he occupied someone who’s actually working for me.’

‘But you already take so much?’ Magnus argued.

‘Hey hey hey! I'm doing you a favor Alright?’ Malcolm scowled.

‘I’m not holding a gun against ya head and telling you to hand me your money. I’m just saying, that if you’re willing to pay me, sufficiently, i won’t let you be some muck on the streets. Not that you aren’t already, but it would be better than nothing at all.’

Malcolm handed Magnus a couple hundreds out of the stacks to which he furrowed his brows.

‘Hey wait a second, are you seriously trying to tell me out of all that, I only get this?’ Magnus asked, waving around the bills.

‘Hey. A night is 600. I take away 3 for allowing you to keep your stuff here, taking calls for you so that you can work, and then the other is just employment taxes you know.’

‘Ok, i know that but you took way more than 3! The rest of it counts as a tip!’

‘You don’t get how this works, I do. Look, in this business, tips aren’t for employees, they’re for the business, to show gratitude to the establishment for having such lovely workers. This isn’t like working at-

‘ Look Magnus, I’m trying really hard here so you have to work with me. These tips aren’t for you. You should be happy with what you’ve got, be glad that you’ve got any at all. Now get out of my sight before I do something you’ll regret. And make sure you accept that kid’s offer.’

Magnus glared into those amethyst eyes, shoving his pay into his pocket. He muttered a thanks before storming out of the building, the cold hitting his face. He thought about going back in to go grab a jacket but thought against having to look his boss in the face again.

As he walked down the streets of the city, he couldn’t help but think about that weirdo with the blue eyes. Alec. Magnus couldn’t wrap his head around this whole- situation! How often is it that your ex’s sugar daddy comes up and offers you the other guy’s place?

It seemed like such an easy answer, say hell yeah and milk the cow for all it was worth. But what would he do after the cow was all out of milk? And really, the idea of a sugar daddy didn’t appeal to Magnus at all. Let some rich guy bang you for clothes, money, and cars? He could only think of it as a glorified means of prostitution. Either way, Magnus would still be a whore, just from dealing with different guys every night and day, to just one.

And besides, what if their personalities didn’t click? Well, that was what the week trail was most likely for… no it wasn’t.

Alec, was so desperate to have him. Magnus knew he was a fabulous motherfucker, but he’d never thought it would be something so problematic. The way the wood of the door had cracked under the pressure of his hands. Not much, but enough to know he meant business, and that he was holding back. By the way he was fidgeting, Magnus could tell he’d been one tick off from having a melt down.

He walked into some chinese restaurant and ordered something off the menu, feeling particularly famished after the night he’d just had. It had never bothered him when his food came out in short spans of time. It was quite convenient.

Magnus sat in a window booth, watching the people walking by him without so much of a glance.

Magnus dug into his chinese food.

If he were to say yes, would he be at some fancy restaurant right now?

He sighed, licking his lips free of the sauce.

Magnus didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this.

But sometimes the right choice, is the wrong one.

 

* * *

 

I lied on my bed, staring a the blank ceiling. I had to switch apartments since the police were still doing an investigation at my place, not to mention all the blood stained walls and furniture. Not that it would bother me, but i’d get some pretty strange looks still living there.

I rolled over to my side and grinned. He said yes. Everything is going, good. I’ll be happy soon. He was fun to play with too. My grin grew wider as I said his name out loud. It was just so, strange. Almost exotic. He certainly looked exotic. He was so beautiful with his tanned skin, and those gold and green eyes. His eyes were like traps that just sucked you in.

I want him so bad.

But i have to wait until the rest of this blows over. But what if he changes his mind? I don’t want him to change his mind, especially when all i want to do is change his life. For the better.

Someone so beautiful shouldn’t be in such a pitiful situation. He belongs with me. I wonder where he is now.

If these stupid officers would just leave me alone, I bet we could be on the plane to florida; he seems like the type to like Disney Land. Or we could go to the bahamas, or we could go to… the biggest mall- EVER! He’d like that. I’d get him all the clothes, makeup, and jewelry he could dream of. We’d taste some many good foods from all over the place. And he would have fun.

I want to see him smile. Smile brighter than Imasu could even hope to. I want him to make me forget.

My phone starting buzzing beside my head and I sighed heavily, picking it up.

‘Hello? Did you recently request an all night service from Magnus Bane?’ Alec grinned. Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane. Magnus Bane.

‘Hello?’

‘Yes I did.’

‘Great! Magnus has informed me that you have requested him for a week correct? I would like to ask the date of which you would like his week break to start, if that isn’t too much.’

‘Oh. Next Friday most likely.’

‘Ok, I can have that arranged. Is there anywhere you’d like him to meet you on Friday?’

‘I haven’t decided that yet.’

‘Ok, understood. You can call this number again on Friday and I’ll deliver the message. Well that’s everything I need to know, do you have any questions or concerns?’

‘No.’

‘Ok, have a nice day.’ Alec hung up and stared at his phone. Malcolm Fade, the owner of some dingy pizza place by day, and the main operator of a prostitution ring by night. Alec had done his research, the man was not to be trusted.

The false facade of warmth easily detected by the raven haired man. Alec guessed that maybe even a child only 2 years of age could guess that man wouldn’t bring any good wishes or happiness to their lives. It disgusted him that Magnus had to work under such a man.

But, Alec was certain that after this week, it would all change.

~

Magnus stood in front of Sephora, mildly amused. He was almost too terrified to step in, but he couldn’t back out now. Especially since Malcolm had already put the brakes on all of his clients. Alec told him to meet him there, but yet he was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he’d just stand outside and wait until Alec showed up… but if he was waiting for him inside?

‘Watching you just now was probably the most stressful experience of my life.’ A deep voice chuckled behind him. Magnus turned around with a frown.

‘Let’s get going then.’ Alec put his hand on Magnus’ lower back, pushing the older man through the doors.

‘Get whatever you want.’ Magnus glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes.

‘And what if I don’t want anything?’

‘I don’t think I believe that.’ Alec responded, picking a highlighter up and presenting it to his partner.

‘This?’

‘I already have it.’

‘It’s purple.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Ok. then, this?’ Alec picked up a box of lipsticks, and Magnus eyed it for a second too long and Alec smiled.

‘Ok, that’s going in a basket. C’mon, I’m serious you can ask for anything. I can buy the store for you if you want, the company.’

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Magnus smiled wearily. He took a breath before venturing around the store, picking things up, checking the prices, and keeping them if he deemed them to be low enough. Alec however, picked up the things he put back and continued to follow him around. The products that Magnus seemed to like especially seemed to like Alec grabbed extras of. He even went around himself, picking up nail polishes, and other various products that he thought would go well with the Asian man.

Alec had checked out his items and had them bagged as he waited for Magnus to finish up. The man looked flustered as he carefully placed his stuff down. Magnus was fidgeting as he watched the bill go higher and higher until he was sure he’d pass out from the digits written on the screen. The perky brunette behind the counter announced how much was due and Alec once again handed over his credit card.

Magnus was confused when Alec picked up the bags on the desk, not thinking that they belonged to him. Magnus carried his own bags though, not wanting to be completely useless. They put them into the trunk of Alec’s car before sitting up front.

Magnus was grinning with excitement. He had been worried that maybe Alec was lying, that he wouldn’t do as he said, but now the things he’d been wanting for the past month were in his possession. Alec was humming, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel, a content smile on his face. He refused to tell Magnus where they were going but he assured him it was going to be fun.

Next thing Magnus knew, he was modeling several outfits. Different shoes, jeans, shirts, jackets, hats. Honestly, his head was spinning. A time before this one, Magnus be the one considered an aggressive shopper but this was just ridiculous! He’d almost been hit dead in the forehead by an airborne boot.

All in All, it was a terrifying -But surprisingly fun- experience. The bags were put in the backseat instead of the trunk. Alec tapped the steering wheel, looking at the time. They had a little more time before it was time for the final event of the night.

‘Is there anywhere you want to go or do?’ He asked the man beside him, pushing his black hair out of his face.

‘This is your week, take me where you want to take me.’

‘I have plans set for later so, I guess if you want we can go to your place and drop these things off?’

‘Uh I-’

‘Actually, I just had an idea.’ Alec grinned and pulled out of his parking spot. He turned on the radio after a while, pretending not pay too much mind to his passenger, though that’s really all he could focus on. What if this was a bit too intense for the first day? Nah, this was sure to have him coming tomorrow, right?

‘So um, what’s your uh, favorite color?’ Alec asked as he waited at a traffic light.

‘I would have to say blue. Blue or gold. No. Blue AND gold, yeah that sounds better.’

‘I’m a fan of blue myself. So, favorite food?’ Magnus looked over at the man beside him with a smirk.

‘Are we playing 20 questions? If so i’ll have to reprimand you on your game picking skills. I’d much rather a game of fuck marry kill or i spy.’

‘Isn’t 20 questions the route you take when you want to know more about a person?’

‘Sure, if you’re boring! Look, you can learn a lot about someone from their FMK choices.’

‘Alright, fuck marry kill, though I do prefer the name chuck fuck marry. I’ll give you honors of going first.’

Magnus snorted, ‘Chuck fuck kill.’

‘Ok, let’s start off easy.’

 


	2. Chapter E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec & Magnus go on a little date, things get a little steamy (Code word for some Smut/lemons whatever you wanna call em)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shit I'm sorry for this disgustingly overdue chapter. I got grounded for sneaking out to go use my friends wifi :/ And then it took me a couple days to actually write the chapter cause I wanted to make it long like I said before, but then I hit a mental road block but blah blah blah. Personal problems I will be injecting into the story :-) 
> 
> Also wanted to mention, my Alec and Magnus are the same the Tv version, however, Alec has blue eyes and black hair, Magnus has green and gold eyes (like the books) and the two of them are the heights CC had said they were, Alec being 6 feet I think and Magnus 6'2. I mention this because writing this I realized that Jordan had the same attributes that most people who only use the shadow hunters version use for Alec.

It was a quaint little place, not all fancy like the first place Alec had taken him to. Instead, it felt much more homey and didn’t leave Magnus feeling like he was a disco ball in a middle of a ball room.

‘Are you actually going to eat something this time?’ Alec teased as his eyes lazily looked over the menu.

‘I could’ve sworn I ate something off that plate last time.’

‘They have cheeto macaroons?’ Alec wrinkled his nose in distaste.

‘Do you have something against cheetos or macaroons?’

‘Neither. I have something against cheeto macaroons, however.’

‘You can’t knock it til you try it.’

‘That’s literally the dumbest saying in the books. You can’t knock jumping in front of train until you try it either.’

‘I’m sensing some deeply rooted anger.’

‘Of course! You don’t make macaroons out of cheetos!’

‘I’m going to have to agree with you on that one sir.’ Alec turned his head to see what looked to be a teenager with one of those in fashion -but not really- nerd glasses.

‘Are you our waiter?’ Alec asked, he didn’t seem to be wearing a uniform or anything.

‘Yeah! I’m Simon. If you’re wondering about the uniforms, it’s cause my boss’ daughter hates them and burned them so now we don’t have to wear them. You wouldn’t have liked to see them though. They were pink and purple and them just a huge splash of this disgusting green and it was just degrading to wear. That’s one of the reasons that she’s my best friend. It also happened to be my boss who thought of the cheeto macaroon, came to her in a dream she says.’

‘Riiight. Well um, i’ll just have the um, steak with mashed potatoes?’

‘Excellent choice sir! Now i’m supposed to ask how you want it cooked. Personally i like it well done but it’s all about preference you know? You can have it medium, medium rare-’

‘Well done please.’

‘Sure! And how about you sir?’

‘Oh i’d like the bacon cheeseburger.’ Magnus answered, amused.

‘Oh those are great! Would you like some fries with those? Any condiments?’

‘Yes to both, ketchup please.’

‘Coming right up. Can I interest either of you fine gentlemen in a drink tonight?’

‘I’ll have a coke please.’

‘I’ll have the same.’

‘Ok! Well, your orders will be out shortly!’ Simon skipped away to the back, leaving the two men behind.

‘He seems nice.’ Magnus grinned, earning a glare from the man across from him.

‘Imagine being locked in a room with that? I’d off myself within the first 5 minutes.’’

Magnus shook his head laughing.

‘Aw come on. It’s kind of cute, i mean he’d probably keep you entertained for those 5 minutes.’

‘He looks like he has an argument waiting for whoever thinks star wars isn’t the best tv show to air since ed edd and eddy.’

‘Star wars is a movie.’

‘Are you sure? I’ve seen it on like disney XD.’

‘Who knows, i really don’t understand kids these days anyways.’

‘Me either. -Magnus snorted- So, um. Tell me, did you enjoy today?’ Alec asked as he reached across the table to hold his Magnus’ hand, playing with the gold bands on his fingers.

‘Yeah. It’s, been an experience.’ Magnus replied, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

‘I’m glad.’ Alec sighed.

‘I was really worried that I would come off too strong or that you wouldn’t enjoy it- or me.’ Magnus smiled just a bit at that.

‘Well, you are a bit overbearing, but I did enjoy emptying shelves.’

The conversation cut off after that, but it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable. Magnus couldn’t tell if it was either the environment or Alec himself projecting this sort of, safe and calming aura. Alec was still twisting and pulling at the jewelry on his fingers, humming quietly.

~

‘Come on! We have to try it! What if it's actually good?’ Magnus laughed as Alec clenched his teeth.

‘What if I actually projectile vomit like all over the place. No Magnus. Can't we get something normal like the- the s’more pizza! Yeah that sounds good.’

‘A s’more pizza?’

‘Yeah the crust is made of crackers-’

‘I know what a s’more pizza is.’ Magnus laughed.

‘I didn't peg you to be a sweet tooth, however.’

Alec frowned.

‘There is nothing wrong with chocolate every now and then.’

‘I know, but you just look like the type to actually eat the butterscotch candies those old ladies give out.’

‘Butterscotch is delicious.’

‘Lord have mercy.’

Alec laughed, taking a sip of his drink as the two of them waited for Simon to get back. When he did, it took a lot for Alec push out his request for the macaroons. Not because he really, truly, honestly didn’t want even the thought of a such a monstrosity within a city away from him, but because Simon kept on blabbering. And blabbering. And for pete’s sake! Shut the fu-

‘Simon, can we get two of the cheeto macaroons please?’ Magnus’ voice cut through his speech unapologetically as the teen quickly silenced himself.

‘And two slices of the s’more pizza.’ Magnus narrowed his eyes playfully at the man across from him who shrugged.

‘I have to use something to purify my taste buds.’ Alec smriked.

‘Yes, a bunch of sticky white stuff will purify all that is wicked.’ Simon choked, covering his mouth before scurrying off to the kitchen.

‘You’ve scarred the poor boy.’ Alec tsked, a slanted grin taking over most of his face.

‘I didn’t say anything wrong. I believe that good toasted marshmallows can solve any problem.’

‘No you fucking don’t.’ Alec laughed, putting his hands through his hair.

‘’I’m serious!’

‘Ugh whatever, Dirty old man.’

‘Hey!’ Magnus kicked Alec under the table with a pout. Alec grinned.

‘How cute.’

~

I paid for our meal, decided on taking our boxed desserts with us to my car. Usually, I’d triple bag a bag of jolly ranchers before it got the honor of taking a ride on my soft plush seats, but i’ll make an exception- just this once.

The reasoning behind all of this is of course how well tonight turned out. How well the whole day went in general. I’ve gotten a bunch of smiles and laughs out of Magnus, but i still want a lot more. He’s so beautiful when he smiles, it makes me feel fuzzy.

I feel the butterflies they always talk about in the books and movies. The ones that make you get a tingling feeling from the top of your head to your big toes. The ones that the protagonists always feel when they’ve found them. Their soulmates. Their perfect matches.

I never felt this way with anyone else so, this must be the case. The red strings tying our hearts and souls together. I’m sure he must feel it too. He has too.

It feels so natural too, just sitting there in the parking lot, talking about how our weeks were. Our weeks without each other. It’s like we’ve known each others for years, the way we talk. Like we’re old lovers.

He lets me kiss him and hold his hands, though playing with his hair is off limits. Hair gel is expensive he says, and takes him a long time to get his hair to spike up like that. It’s admirable how much time he puts into his appearance, the way he spends hours making himself look like the beauty before me.

But i’m curious as to what’s underneath…

Magnus is special, I can just feel it. A different kind of special. I have a feeling he knows it. The way he sits, talks, walks, breathes. Confidence makes the sun shine brighter.

We talked about meaningless things. Our favorite colors, foods, music, places, activities. Even though I liked listening to him explain why the things he liked were so likeable, I knew it wasn’t the same with me. I know i should elaborate more with my answers, not be so blunt, take the hints he’s giving me, but I don’t like to talk much about myself.

It’s not like there’s much too me anyways.

I’m boring.

But Magnus, he’s the very definition of excitement. A breath of fresh air.

~

‘If you’re ok with it, i’d like to take you back to my place? We don’t have to do anything, and I have a guest room you can use.’ Alec asked nerves seeping in his voice, not that it was noticed by the older man.

Magnus hummed in approval. He had his body leaning on the car door, his face pressed against the cold glass, a huge smile on his face.

Today had to be one his bests. Sure, the company was a little awkward but at least they were manageable. While the saying money can’t buy happiness had popped into his head multiple times during the day, they were quickly swept by the fact that in the moment, yes. Happiness could be bought.

Not to mention he wouldn’t have to walk all back to the shelter, hoping that they would still have a room for him.

And he wasn’t even asking for sex!

Well, that could very quickly change depending on whether or not if Alec was a man of his word, but for now Magnus was going to soak in the feeling of- what was this? It wasn’t freedom, he was still being bought out. But it didn’t feel like it usually did. His job now was essentially to simply entertain the boy.

It wasn’t freedom, but it was better than what he had before.

Alec turned on the radio and pop music blasted out the speakers. Magnus smirked.

‘Didn’t take you for an Ariana Grande type of guy.’

‘Is that her name?’ Alec smiled.

‘It’s ok to be a fan, no need to keep it a secret. Especially not from me.’

‘I’m not keeping any secrets, Ariana Venti is not something I listen to normally.’

‘Then what do you listen to?’

‘Let’s just say i’m still stuck in 2007.’

‘Oh?’

‘...It’s not a phase.’ It took Magnus a couple of seconds before a grin stretched out across his face.

‘Holy hell.’ Magnus laughed.

‘Don’t laugh.’ Alec sulked.

‘How old were you?’

‘Like 14 i think? Listen ok, good music doesn’t just die because time goes by.’

‘But styles do. I hope you didn’t hold back for this little date. I would just love to see you in some eyeliner, skinny jeans and a graphic tee. I can even flat iron your hair if you want me to.’

‘You’re making fun of me.’

~

We pulled into the driveway of this ridiculous looking mansion. Like, who seriously needs a place this big? Not to mention it’s all surrounded by some big ass frickin forest. I don’t even want to begin to think about how many bugs and possible bears(?) hiding in there.

I stepped out and closed the door, shivering as I wished I had a jacket. I smiled. Well, I did now, it's in the backseat.

I went to go take the bags out but Alec stopped me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me towards him. I stumbled a little but he held me up.

‘No need to worry about that, Jordan will take care of it.’ And that was all he said as he pulled me up the stairs and pushed the door open.

The lights flickered on the second we stepped in, making me wonder whether or not it was motion censored. I looked around the main entrance. The walls were all a plain beige. There was a moderate amount of furniture, enough so that it made the place look almost lived in, but it all looked brand new.

I looked around to see if I could spot this ‘Jordan’ but the place seemed abandoned. I was lead to the living room off by the stairs. The room was a darker shade of beige than the entrance. Most of the room was taken up by a long black couch with a matching glass coffee table. A TV was held up on the wall with a shelf full of knick knacks under it.

The couches were as comfortable as they looked. I sunk into the cushions and looked up at Alec, waiting for him to come join me. He smiled down at me, handing me a remote.

‘I’ll come back to join you in a little bit.’

I furrowed my brows as he walked out of the room. You don’t just leave strangers alone in your house, you’re just asking for trouble.

I turned on the tv and surfed through the channels until I heard quiet footsteps coming down the halls. A mop of brown hair poked in followed by hazel eyes. Those very eyes widened comically as the person fell into the room.

‘Oh I didn’t i’d get to meet you. I’m Jordan, uh Magnus?’

‘Yeah, nice to meet you.’

‘Likewise. S-sorry if I seem a little shaken up. I just haven’t seen anyone else besides Alec come here before.’

‘You stay here too?’

‘Yeah, though it’s more for work purposes.’

‘What do you do?’

‘I clean up around here and make food for him whenever he’s here.’

‘So you’re like a butler or something?’

‘Kind of, though I don’t do much very often. Alec is hardly ever here.’

‘Do you have to stay here?’

‘No, I leave all the time. Alec got me a car and told me I could go wherever I wanted as long as the chores were done.’

‘That’s pretty cool of him.’

‘He’s a pretty cool guy. He’s the one who helped me out when my parents died in an accident. He didn’t have to, but he did and I think that says a lot about him... He brought you here so that means there must be something pretty special about you... Don’t hurt him.’

I tried to blink away my surprise. Are you serious? I’m just your friendly neighborhood hooker. I don’t remember signing up for the whole family speech. What have I gotten myself into?

‘Listen, kid-’

‘Mag- Oh… I see you’ve met Jordan.’

‘You have good taste.’ Jordann teased as he turned to talk to Alec. I noticed that he changed. From the white jeans and green button up to grey sweatpants with a dark red tank top. Alec lightly shrugged.

‘Did you put all the bags inside?’

‘Yeah, I put it in the 4th guestroom like you said.’

‘Thanks, I really appreciate it.’

‘No problem. Oh, and by the way. Isabelle was calling me earlier, she said she couldn’t get in touch with you.’

Alec groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

‘Why can’t she just mind her own business?’ He whined. Jordan smiled.

‘She’s just worried about you… I am too. If you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me.’

Alec rolled his eyes.

‘Take a hike.’ Jordan grinned and scurried off.

‘You two seem close.’ I commented lightly.

‘Yep. What are we watching?’

‘I don’t know, I was just flipping through the channels.’

‘Alright, let’s find something then. What are you into?’

‘I haven’t watched Tv in a while so I’m not too sure.’

Alec took the remote and nodded.

‘When in doubt, the cooking channel is the go to.’

‘We still have those dessert, right?’ I asked cheekily.

Alec rolled his eyes and nodded.

‘I’m giving mine to Jordan.’

‘We have to try it together. Think of the experience.’

‘You sound like my sister, shut up.’

‘Your sister must be a lovely person then.’

‘She’s a crack ass.’

‘That’s not nice.’ I laughed.

‘She’s the nosiest person you could ever possibly meet. You get a text message at 12 at night, 12:01 she’s calling from across the globe to ask whether or not the sex was good.’

‘12 technically counts as booty call hours.’

‘Who cares.’

‘You do?’

‘Look- hot old brit yelling curses at manger of a failing restaurant.’

‘He’s helping them. It’s tough love.’

‘The steak is tough.’

‘It’s fuckin raw.’

Alec laughed, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms over his chest. He added his input every now and then, laughing whenever Gordon told a joke or whenever someone broke down.

‘Are you tired?’ He asked me after a while.

‘A little bit.’ I replied, turning my head to look into the electric blue eyes of the man beside me.

‘Let’s go then.’

~

‘C'est la mèr' Michel qui a perdu son chat  
Qui crie’ par la fenêtre qui le lui rendra?’

I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up slightly at the sound of a voice. I was delirious as I looked around the room, my eyes landing on Alec who was leaning over one of the bags from yesterday, going through.

‘Alec?’ I called out, my voice thick with sleep. He paused, turning around.

‘Good morning.’

‘What are you doing?’

‘I came looking for one of the snapbacks we got yesterday. I hope you don’t mind.’

‘No no it’s fine.’ I replied, falling back against the pillow. I yawned before rolling over.

‘So you speak french?’

‘I speak a lot of languages.’

‘What were you saying earlier?’

‘It was a poem.’

‘Oh so you're into poetry? Could you say one for me?’

‘Why?’ Alec asked, crinkling his nose. It was kind of cute.

‘You just have a wonderful voice.’

‘Alright then?’ He got up and walked over to my bed, smiling as he sat in the space that was in between me and the edge of the bed. He combed through my hair with fingers for a little before trailing his hand down my face, stopping a my chin to wipe slowly across my bottom lip with his thumb. Alec continued to stare at me for a little bit before singing.

‘Et les vers s'infiltrent, les vers s'écrasent,  
Ils ramassent tout votre museau sale.  
Vos caves de poitrine, vos yeux sortent,  
Et votre cerveau se transforme en choucroute.

Ils invitent aussi leurs amis et leurs amis,  
Ils sont tous descendus pour vous mordre.

Et c'est ce qu'il faut mourir,  
J'espère que vous avez eu un bon adieu.  
Avez-vous déjà pensé comme un corbillard passe,  
Que vous allez peut-être mourir à la suite?  
Et vos yeux tombent, et vos dents se décomposent,  
Et c'est la fin d'une journée parfaite.’

I smiled happily, turning my body more into him.

‘That was wonderful! You really do have a wonderful singing voice by the way.’ Alec grinned, a light blush on his face.

‘T-Thanks, I guess.’

‘Why are you guessing, darling? If you say that you don’t think that you’re a good singer, than i’m going to have to shove that unjustified self consciousness up your ass and leave it there.’

‘Ok ok, I just- never had someone compliment me on it. ’

‘That song was so beautiful. I’m going to have to request that you sing to me some more as a wake up call.’ Alec’s blush grew dark as rubbed the pad of his thumb against my cheek.

‘...Ok.’

‘Good. What are the plans for today?’

‘I was hoping to catch a movie? It’s not good for a date, yeah, but I miss the buttered popcorn and overpriced skittles.’

‘Sounds fun.’

‘Alright. Just go down the hall to your left and I should be there when you’re done.’ I smiled and nodded, waving as Alec left.

~

Alec closed the door behind him, leaning against the wood as he collected his thoughts. He went left, towards the kitchen where he said he’d meet the older man, repeating the poem over again.

‘And the worms crawl in, the worms crawl out,  
They crawl all over your dirty snout.  
Your chest caves in, your eyes pop out,  
And your brain turns to sauerkraut.

They invite their friends and their friends too,  
They all come down to chew on you.

And this is what it is to die,  
I hope you had a nice goodbye.  
Did you ever think as a hearse goes by,  
That you may be the next to die?  
And your eyes fall out, and your teeth decay,  
And that is the end of a perfect day.’

It sent shivers down his spine.

~

Magnus came out while later after Alec had finished making himself a cup of coffee. Alec smiled seeing Magnus dressed in a violet shirt under a black vest with golden trimming, jeans just as dark covered his legs leading down to his feet which were in violet ankle boots.

His face from what Alec could tell, didn’t have much makeup though what he did have was quite out there. Bright purple stained his his lips and lightly colored the corners of his eyes which were marked with black wings. And we can’t forget about that blinding highlight.

‘You look stunning.’ Alec complimented.

‘All thanks to you.’

‘You’ve probably always looked good.’

‘Mmm, keep the compliments coming.’

Alec grinned coming up to stand right in front of Magnus. He cradled Magnus face in his hands, eyes taking every detail.

‘May I kiss you?’

‘You can do whatever you want.’

Alec’s smile dropped slowly, a beat of silence before he whispered.

‘Don’t say that so casually.’

~

‘What do you want to watch?’ I asked, looking up at the screens and the titles listed on them.

‘That one.’ He replied quickly, pulling on my sweater and pointing at the cover of despicable me 3.

‘Aren’t you like 30? I’m pretty sure tha-’

‘I don’t care!’ Magnus whined.

‘Alright Alright. I’ll go get the tickets you go get the food.’

When I came back, Magnus had popcorn, nachos, and a chuck load of candy waiting on the counter. I shook my head at his sheepish expression.

‘Can I get two blue ICEEs and a large Sprite?’ I asked, pulling out my wallet.

‘How could you forget the drinks?’ I tsked.

‘Ah.’ He mumbled.

We struggled a little bit with carrying all of our stuff to our seats but we managed. We were both sad to see that the nachos were gone before the trailers were over. We were both itching to dig into the popcorn, but we decided to starve ourselves until the movie started.

‘Why this movie?’ I whined seeing all the kid related trailers playing.

‘You’ll understand when you get older.’ He told me with this far away look on his face.

What a cutie.

~

Alec fell asleep within the first half hour, with was perfectly fine with Magnus. He was in love. He stuffed his face full of popcorn, shushed the people in the front, giggled at the awful jokes, emptied out his drink and then half of the sprite, and popped sour patch after sour patch into his mouth.

But he had to wake Alec up once he started to snore.

~

‘What’s the one with the hat’s name?’

‘Edith, now shush!’

‘Alright jeez.’

‘That’s not possible.’

‘Who cares, shut up.’

‘Pass me the- Ok you didn’t have to throw it at me.’

‘Go back to sleep.’

‘Glady’

~

Alec flopped down on the couch.

‘That was so lame.’

‘Speak for yourself.’

‘I was.’

‘Good, because I for one enjoyed it.’

‘That’s good to hear.’

Magnus smiled and plopped down onto the couch, chuckling when Alec crawled over to put his head on his lap.

‘You owe me, for singing to you earlier. It wasn’t a free concert.’

‘And what would you like?’

‘An eye for an eye. I want you to sing me something too.’

‘I don’t really know anything I could sing to you…’

‘Anything is fine.’

‘Alright.. The wheel’s on the bus go-’ Alec laughed out loud, lightly hitting Magnus on the thigh.

‘A real song!’

‘It is a real song!’

‘No it isn’t, Magnus I mean- you know what? Fine. Alright, i’ll take what i can get. I’m going to need a drink though.’

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

‘Take it however you like.’

‘No, stay. I’m going to sing.’ Alec sighed, shaking his head. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to jordan before closing his eyes.

‘OK, here I go.

The wheels on the bus go round and round  
Round and round, round and round  
The wheels on the bus go round and round  
All through the town.

The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish,  
Swish, swish, swish, swish, swish, swish"  
The wipers on the bus go "Swish, swish, swish"  
All through the town.

The door on the bus goes open and shut  
Open and shut, open and shut-’

‘Alec?’ The younger of the two men quickly sat up and spread his arms out wide with a relieved expression.

‘Jordan! Thank Raziel! Please!’

The teen laughed handing over the bottle of whiskey.

‘I was wondering when you were going to call.’

‘Thank you. Good old Jack Daniels.’ Alec gushed popping the top off. He tapped his finger 3 times against the glass before taking a swig of the amber liquid. He swallowed and turned to Magnus, rolling his wrist.

‘Keep going.’

‘Are you sure?’ Magnus asked.

‘Alec doesn’t second guess.’ Jordan snorted.

‘Damn straight.’

Alec and Jordan launched into a conversation leaving Magnus to try and understand bits and pieces of it.

~

Later that night, Magnus found Alec lying on the couch with both a drink and his phone in hand.

‘Hey.’

Alec looked up and smiled, sitting up and putting his phone aside to greet the newcomer.

‘Hey, what’s up?’

‘Nothing.’ Magnus replied as he sat down next to Alec. With his free hand, Alec pick up one of Magnus’ own.

‘How was day 2?’

‘Amazing… I was serenaded, got to see an incredible movie, ate a lot. I have no complaints.’

‘That’s really good to hear… I-... I just want to remind you that this is a trail but, I promise you that if you do accept i’ll strive to make each day better than the last. I know i’ve just met you but you already mean a lot to me. I just have this urge to make you smile all the time. I just… thought that you should know.’ Alec finished, his cheeks dusted pink.

Magnus blinked. He was used to this.

‘Jordan told me that I must be special because you brought me here... Really, i’m honored that you care for so much, I truly am. But-’

‘No buts. Just accept it. I don’t care if you return my feelings for you or not.’ Magnus furrowed his brows but whispered an ok.

‘I do care however, about whether or not you’re feeling this whole sugar baby thing. All of this is about you so if you don’t like something, you have to tell me… or Jordan if he’s around.’

‘I will.’

Alec smiled he put the glass down and shifted closer to Magnus. He stared into his green eyes, watching the flakes of gold bounce around. His eyes were so beautiful.

The purple on his lips were smudged slightly, but even so…

Alec raised his head slightly to kiss his lips. The lips that parted slightly in an almost shy invitation. An invitation the that Alec gladly accepted.

He pushed Magnus back slowly until the older man was lying flat on the couch, hands pulling on fabrics encasing the caramel colored skin.

Alec’s hands wandered down to grope Magnus’ growing arousal as he kissed along the man’s jawline.

‘Do you wanna do this? You don't have too, I want your consent but not if you feel obligated to.’

‘Yes, I want this.’ Magnus sighed softly. Alec smiled.

‘Then I suggest we take this somewhere else.’

~

Alec fell back onto the bed as he tugged his shirt over his head. I followed suit, crawling into bed after him. He pulled me on top of him, his nails digging into my back.

He managed to push my jeans down passed my ass without disconnecting our lips. I ran my hands up and down the smooth expanse of his chest and abs, feeling the slight ridges. I bent my head down to place butterfly kisses down his neck, earning small sighs.

I unbuckled Alec’s jeans and pulled down the zipper, slipping my hands past his boxers to get a feel on the little Alec down there. Alec lightly pushed me off to the side as he kicked off the rest of the offending pieces of clothing. I didn’t get back on top of him completely, but my upper body did tower over him, twisted so that I could rest both my forearms flat on the bed, one of my legs resting in between his.

He wrapped his arms around my torso, nuzzling his face into my neck.

‘It isn’t very fun being the only one stripped now you know.’ He whined, cheeks red.

‘I don’t mind, but if you insist.’

‘As much as I love you with those clothes on, you look even better without them.’

‘If only the rest of the world thought so too.’ I chuckled, shimmying out of my jeans.

‘Naughty.’ Alec whispered, seeing that I didn’t have anything underneath. I smiled cheekily.

‘Where do you keep the goods?’

‘I might have something in the drawers?’

And fortunately there was. A small tube of lube and a couple of condoms. I picked what we needed out and popped the cap off of the lube and looked at Alec.

‘I can’t say that I came prepared this time.’ I teased. He rolled his eyes, sitting up. I handed him the condom and he stared at it for a little bit before tearing it opening.

~

I bit my bottom lip as I pulled the condom out of it’s wrapper. It was a split second decision but I slipped the condom on Magnus instead. He didn’t react at all, why should he? He’s done this many times before, I’m sure. To men and women alike.

But it’s a whole other story for me.

‘Would you like the honors?’ I asked lightly, falling back onto the pillows.

‘But I thought this was your favorite part?’

I grumbled my annoyance and urged him to get on with it. The less I had to think about this the better. I watched him adjust himself on the bed, spreading my legs and guiding them to wrap around his hips. He squeezed the tube, the cherry flavored lube coating his fingers.

I flinched when I felt a finger poke at my hole. He whispered something that I couldn’t hear over the sound of blood rushing to my ears. I felt every curl and twist of his middle finger -I’m assuming at least- against my walls. It felt all too odd.

Another one joined in and I tried to relax, knowing that it wouldn’t do me any good to be so wound up. He was looking for my prostate, I guessed by the way he was moving around inside me. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath, which had come out shakily.

I felt a 3rd finger poking at my rim, my eyes snapped open.

‘Just fuck me already, I don’t need it.’ I gasped. The sooner we did this, the better.

‘Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.’ He raised a brow, still prodding my insides.

‘It’s ok, just hurry up and do it.’ I insisted, tightening the hold my legs had around him. He nodded, removing his fingers. He squeezed more of the lube onto his hand before stroking himself to get it all over his dick.

Maybe I should have let him prepare me some more.

He’s only pushed the head in but it already feels like the world is ending. I’m trying my best to just relax, to just let him take me, but I can’t. It’s too weird. The feeling of being invaded in such a way is foreign to me, but I can do this. In order to be together, I have to show him that I trust him- and this is the only way I know how.

I’m breathing heavily through my nose, a death grip on the the pillows and sheets under me. My face is probably a dangerous shade of red at this point. The deeper his dick goes however, the more I feel out bond completing, and I am comforted by this.

It seems like forever until he bottoms out but once he’s there I try my hardest to let go and try to enjoy this. But it feels so strange, feeling his cock so deep inside me, it’s so intrusive, but I want this, I need this.

I smile when he pushes back my sweaty hair, it’s such a small thing but it tell me everything I need to know.

‘You’re so tight….Are you okay?’ He asks, his voice no higher than a whisper. I almost laugh. Why is he talking so quietly? It’s only us in our little world.

‘Yeah, can you just, add a little more lube?’ He nods his head, immediately doing as I asked.

‘Just give me a second and you can move.’ I assured him.

‘Take as long as you need.’ He replies. I smile putting my hands to cradle his cheeks. He has such a cute nose, i realize. Magnus lowers his head to place a soft kiss to my lips, one that sends my heart soaring. I wrap my arms around his necks so that he can’t get too far away, and luckily he doesn’t try.

Instead he uses his arms to cage me in, decorating my face, neck, and part of my chest with kisses. I tell him to move, and so he does. It starts off painfully slow, but there’s a certain gentleness to it.

He begins to speed up and the room begins to fill up with small pants and moans and I adore them because this is what it is, what it feels like to have someone make love to you. The tender way he touches and holds me, cradles me in his arms. My legs lose their hold, spreading as they both went their separate ways.

His name leaves my mouth in a filthy moan when he marks my neck. I love the filthy sounds our mouths make as we’re kissing, the sounds of his hips slamming into my ass and thighs as he becomes more and more aggressive with his thrusts. My toes curl and I dig my nails into his back, squirming as he manages to go even deeper with every thrust.

He’s panting heavily on top of me. I want to make a comment on his stamina, being so old and all but I can’t find the words.

But then he sits up and I’m left with both my again gripping the sheets as if they’re the only things keeping me anchored to this reality.

He says that i’m beautiful and I want to believe him, but his eyes tell another story. I can tell that he’s judging the scars running up and down my arms and legs. Under his scrutiny I feel almost nervous for his opinion of the reminders I put on myself that while I might be my father, my father is not me.

Magnus slows down his thrusts and it worries me for a seconds when unsheathes himself completely from inside me.

‘Do you want to flip over? It’s a bit of a better angle.’ I nod my head and shakily roll over. I raise my hips by getting on my knees, my upper body though flat against the bed, face pushed into the pillows. I quickly realize though, I’m copying Imasu.

Well he was useful for something.

I feel warm hands caressing my shoulders, following my sides down to my waist and eventually down to my ass. He squeezed and molded my cheeks, pressing his thumb into the fat flesh in an almost massaging manner. I turn my head so I can see his face and grin.

His face is flushed and his styled hair is now mess, curling from the the beads of sweat sliding down his face. His eyes are glossed over from lust and pleasure and I feel a rush of excitement and arousal knowing that I am the cause.

‘Hurry up and it put it back in.’ I whined, rolling my hips and pushing them so that my ass could at least graze his dick and get him back into loving me. He bits his lip and he grabs me by hips, staring straight into my eyes as he slams into me.

I scream into the pillow as he fucks into me with what seems like all his strength. I know for a fact i’ll be bruised tomorrow by the way he’s holding onto me.

And by the angel it feels so good.

My legs are shaking, the only thing stopping me from slipping back onto the bed are his strong arms.He pushed me away from him as he pulls out and pulls me back closer and as he thrusts back in.

It’s just a repeated assault of sharp pleasure and I can’t take it. I clench around him as I groan into the pillow, vision flashing white as I came onto the sheets. It takes only a few more thrusts after me for him to get there as well.

I am still in the same position as I catch my breath. My lower half is sore and aching, not to mention how unstable my legs feel.Magnus eventually pulls out and lies down on the spot next to me.

‘How was that?’ He asked, but it was obvious he wasn’t looking for an answer by that smirk of his. I scoffed, turning over to sit on the bed, hovering over him.

‘That was the worst fuck of my life, you little shit.’

‘You wound me.’

I grinned as pecked him on the lips.

‘Go take a shower, i’ll join you once i’m done changing the sheets.’

Magnus nodded his head, sitting up on the bed.

~

They were wrapped up in canary yellow sheets, a bedding set that Alec had no idea he owned.

He had his head on Magnus’ chest, his fingers drawing symbols all over the tanned skin while the older man has his finger playing with Alec’s dark locks. It was relaxing after all that just happened. They’d cracked open a window to get some cool air in.

‘I won’t be here tomorrow because I have some plans tomorrow.’ Alec started off softly.

‘I would expect you to be busy.’

‘Yes well, Is there anything you’d like to do?’

‘Not really… Oh! Can I go see a couple of friends? They’re probably worried i’m dead in a ditch or something.’ Alec furrowed his brows.

‘Is that something common?’

‘Mhm… But it’s cool?’

‘I’m not going to stop you from seeing your people.’

‘I wouldn’t let you… but you have a week with me and-’

‘I’m the one cancelling tomorrow's plans remember? You’re getting a free day.’

‘Ok… thanks.’

‘I can drop you off tomorrow and then you can call me when you’re done?’

‘I’ll tell my boss to call you.’ Alec hummed in agreement

‘I’m going to be so sore tomorrow…’ He murmured. Magnus laughed, kissing Alec’s forehead.

‘I’m sorry darling, I really didn’t mean to go so rough with you.’

‘Well you did and now I have to suffer the consequences.’

‘You’re the one who wiggled your ass at me.’

‘Cause you were just staring at it!’

‘You know, you literally have the whitest ass I have ever seen in all my years of living? It’s like blinding, you can’t blame me for that.’ Alec rolled his eyes.

‘Kids used call me a ghost growing up.’

‘That’s cute.’

‘Is it?’

‘Yeah.’

…

‘You know, i’ve never bottomed before today.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Yeah…’

‘If I’d known I would’ve gone a bit easier on you.’

‘No but I enjoyed it.’

‘I did too.’

‘Good.’

…

‘Are you tired?’ Alec asked after a while.

‘No.’

‘Tell me something about yourself.’

‘I think you already know plenty.’

‘Well then I want more.’ Alec replied stubbornly.

‘Like what?’

‘What did you do before you know- all of this?’

‘You might not believe me but I was a lawyer, aiming to become the mayor of Brooklyn. My friends from my old life used to joke around and call me the future high warlock of brooklyn.’ Magnus sighed wistfully.

‘...What happened?’

‘A lot of things happened. I feel in love with with a blood sucking vampire and paid the consequences. She ruined me. Not only that but she went and took my place on the throne.’

Alec stared at the empty part of the wall.

‘Her name was Camille. She was beautiful you know, but only on the outside. Bleach blonde hair and the greenest eyes you can imagine. When we first met we really clicked. We had a lot in common when it came to the things we liked to do and our kinds of humor. We dated for 5 years you know. I really thought that she was the one. I thought I knew her better than anyone else, but I didn’t.’

‘What did she do?’ Alec asked softly, a certain look in his eyes that Magnus was all too familiar with. Hatred. Pale finger continued doing swirls and shapes along their canvas, this time however, nails digging deeper.

Magnus took the hand into his own, less to calm the younger boy down and more to stop the pain. He stared into the azure eyes and sighed.

‘There’s just something inside you that makes me want to trust you. I don’t just go about telling people about my failure of a life you know.’

‘You’re not a failure, Magnus.’

‘I can’t even afford an apartment Alec. I went from fucking taking trips all around the world for business deals to taking trips around the neighborhood to see if anybody wants me. I am a failure.’

‘You are not a failure.’ Alec also growled, squeezing hard on their held hands, his eyes burning. Magnus sighed.

‘She’d been cheating on me since the day we got together. I was so heartbroken. I was ready to marry her. I’d already introduced her to my parents who absolutely loved her. The public knew us as some sort of power couple, but my friends back then always warned me of her. And I didn’t listen. Not until everything came crashing down on me.

‘I caught her in bed with one of my closest friends and left her on the spot. I didn’t associate myself with the man in her bed anymore either. Again, heartbroken, I threw myself into work. I was so close to achieving my goal, and she knew that. And she wanted revenge.’

‘You should’ve been the one going after revenge on her.’ Alec replied quietly.

‘I know. But that’s what she did, revenge for leaving her. She called into all the news stations that she knew and made rape and domestic violence charges against me. Saying that I would beat her unconscious and lock her in closets while she starved, come back later and force myself onto her. I never put a hand on her, if anything she was the more violent one our relationship. She would constantly humiliate me until the point I would sometimes reach tears, but no one ever cared about that.

‘She took me to court, drained my bank accounts. Everything was a mess. But things had started looking up when her stories kept changing and the things she were saying became inconsistent so she went and got herself pregnant and claimed the child was one born from rape. My career was over the second the case closed.’

‘...But it wasn’t yours?’

‘No. Some random schmuck she found on the streets.’

‘That’s disgusting.’ Alec snarled sitting up.

‘The past is the past.’

‘She shouldn’t even-!’ Alec stopped and took a breath. There was no use getting mad or upset. Everything was fine. Everything was fine. Everything was fine.

‘What happened to your old friends?’

‘They got attacked for being friends with me and completely disowned me of course. But their careers were also at stake so I don’t blame them for cutting me and my scandel off.’

‘What was her name again?’ Alec asks lightly.

‘Camille. Camille Belcourt.’

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there are definitely some mistakes in there that I probably didn't catch, so feel free to tell me if you see one. I need to get one of those beta people that everyone else has. 
> 
> Speaking of following other authors, lol, I made a twitter account just for this purpose. I've seen that it makes it easier for some people to communicate with the readers so I wanna try it :) Idk how to link so just search for @Jess_Love_FA
> 
> It isn't customized or anything cause i'm crap at that kind of stuff. I guess i'll do those poll things to help make the story more of a team effort? I don't know, I just want to be cool :'T
> 
> Next chapter is Camille.


	3. Chapter L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I may or may not have procrastinated until this morning writing this chapter. Oops.
> 
> And I may or may not also make you wait awhile before we can kill our friend Cammy over here.
> 
> But I'm gonna lie and say I'm building up the suspense and stirring the drama pot ;3

‘Right here.’

The car slowed down in front of an old hotel and Magnus stepped out. He grinned at Alec through the window, waving as he walked off. The second he walked through the building doors he was tackled by Catarina. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her. Cat shoved him in the chest, stepping back.

‘Where were you!’

‘It’s nice to see you too, dear.’

‘You, are in big trouble, mister!’ She growled, grabbing Magnus by his hand and pulling him towards the back corner of the lobby. They reached the furthest room down the hall where a soft light was coming out from underneath a chipped door.

When Raphael saw him, his dark eyes immediately zoned in on the jacket the older man was sporting. He nodded his head at it.

‘Yours?’ He asked. Magnus nodded.

‘Hand it over.’ He demanded with his hand out waiting.

‘What do I get in return?’

‘Your face in perfect condition.’

‘Aw, you think my face is perfect?’ Magnus teased, shrugging off the leather and throwing it towards the teen sitting on the windowsill.

‘Do I get a gift as well?’ Ragnor asked from the bed.

‘I’m your gift, my little peapod.’ Magnus replied sitting by his feet at the end of the bed.

‘Ok so I’m the only who thinks it’s weird this tard disappears only to come in louboutins?’ Catarina asked, her hands on her hips.

Ragnor and Raphael looked at each other before shaking their heads.

‘Nah, this is Magnus we’re talking about.’ Ragnor shrugged.

‘The less we know, the better.’ the other finished, shrugging the jacket on. It was a bit too small, but it didn’t seem to bother him.

‘Yeah, this is Magnus! What if?-’

‘Let me stop you right there, sweetheart. I’m more than comfortable sharing my lovely experiences with the 3 of you.’

‘I couldn’t care less.’ Ragnor sighed, rolling over so that he was facing the wall and away from the rest of them.

‘Ignore him.’ the platinum haired women insisted, sitting down on the vanity.

‘Talk.’

‘I have a sugar daddy.’

Ragnor sat up at lightning speed, disbelief written all over his face. Raphael furrowed his brows, a slow smile taking over his face. Cat however, stared blankly at the older man.

‘Are you kidding me?’ Ragnor asked.

‘Oh. I thought you didn’t care?’ Magnus replied picking at the green polish on his nails.

‘That was before I knew you were fucking some old guy for a spot on his will!’

‘I’m not.’

‘So it was a lie?’ Raphael asked.

‘No. He’s not old. I think I’m older than him by a minute actually.’

‘Cradle robbing now aren’t we, Bane.’

‘Hey! He’s legal.’

‘Allegedly.’ Raphael smirked.

‘H-How?’ Cat asked, eyes wide.

‘You guys remember Imasu?’

‘No way, he hooked you up?’

‘Unintentionally.’ Magnus shrugged.

‘Meaning?’ Ragnor asked, legs crossed like a pretzel on the bed.

‘I guess he was out with the kid and saw my astounding beauty in all it’s glory.’

‘... Why don’t I believe you?’ Cat asked, jumping off of the vanity.

‘I’m serious!’ The asian insisted.

‘Do you think he’s into polygamy?’ Ragnor asked quietly.

‘I doubt it. Then he would’ve keep both me and Imasu.’

‘I mean, Imasu is- well Imasu.’

‘That’s mean.’ Raphael laughed.

‘No, what’s meaner is that you took it that way.’

‘Well your tone-’

‘Shut up!’ Cat barked out, silencing the conversation.

‘What is it like?’ She asked.

‘So far, amazing. We went shopping and had dinner the first day and then yesterday we went to the movies.’

‘Sounds like you’ve been having fun.’ Raphael commented, though there was no malice behind his words, simply a observation.

‘Yeah. It’s only for a week though.’

‘What?’ Ragnor frowned. ‘He only wants you for a week?’

Magnus shook his head no.

‘Right now I’m doing a trail. He wants me to be his baby permanently, or at least until he gets tired of me.’

‘You think he’ll be over you in a week?’

‘No, I’m just not going accept his offer at the end of this.’

‘Why?’ Raphael asked.

‘This seems like the perfect opportunity to get back to the life we all know you know you deserve.’

‘Yeah, as long you come with gifts for all of us next time.’

Cat didn’t say anything though, simply staring at the wood of the floors.

~

I watched Magnus disappear through the doors, heavily annoyed at the circumstances.

I was being called back into the station by that same Lily. I’m not sure what they want from me this time though. These people didn’t even allow me to bury him, keeping Imasu for-- whatever it is that they do.

I shoved my phone under my seat after turning it off.

…

‘How can I can you today?’ I asked Lily as she came up to me. She glared at me and I smirked.

‘We need your alibi. To confirm that you were out on that little outing.’

‘No.’

‘No? Then how do we know that you were really there?’

‘Because I told you? If you don’t want to believe where I went, that’s fine. But you already know from my neighbors that I was out.’

‘Do we?’

‘You should if you were doing your jobs right. And in the case that you don’t, ask Ms Sue. She lives across from where I lived. I’m sure there are cameras all over the building too.’

Lily continued to glare but didn’t say anything, looking Alec up and down.She pursed her lips and tilted her head.

‘You don’t look like someone who’d just lost their boyfriend.’

‘He’s been gone for a while now. Besides, don’t just a book by it’s cover.’

‘What am I supposed to judge you on? Your brains? Cause as far as I can tell, you don’t have one.’

‘And that’s why you’re a cop, not a brain surgeon.’

‘You know, you should really care more about the things you say and do, they can put you in a lot of trouble. For all we know, you killed your boyfriend.’

Alec stared at her for a hot second.

‘What was I called here for? I had stuff to do today you know? I don’t appreciate you wasting my time.’ He asked, mildly annoyed.

‘We just need a rundown of what happened again before we can close the case as suicide.’

‘Don’t you have it on record or something?’

‘Just come with me.’

~

It was all pointless. I wasted my time, my day, my chance to spend it Magnus. But now he’s spending time with his friends, friends I hope that are much better than his old ones. I would’ve never left him like they did.

And I definitely would’ve never treated him that she did. Magnus deserves so much better. He’s so beautiful, so pure. I don’t see how can anyone be so cruel. And not only that, but to have him all to yourself? To have his eyes and love directed all at you? To not only waste it but throw it back at him?

I can’t accept someone like that. To destroy the very foundation of a man’s being, not an ordinary man, but him? I can’t imagine taking away everything he worked for and sending him on the streets, robbing him of everything he owned and even his reputation.

Rape and Domestic abuses cases ruin lives around here, and Magnus was no exception. Deciding to ruin someone’s life because they realized they were better off with someone else, someone who would treat them better, it’s just wrong.

I think I’m going to pay her a visit.

~

Alec stared at the video on his phone. Magnus looked so tired standing there. Dark circles under his eyes, the green irises dulled considerably. His eyes wandered around the courtroom, not looking for anything in particular. He just looked lost.

‘He used to come home, smelling of hard alcohol. He would just see me sitting on the couch, or I was just about to go to sleep. Sometimes I was already asleep, and he would attack me. Grabbing me by hair- pushing me around. He’d scream and yell a-about how much of a whore I was, and-and he’d punch me and-’

Alec shut off the screen and threw his phone over his shoulder into the backseat. He couldn’t look at her fake tears anymore.

Her eyes were also green, but they held something in them that everyone must’ve either couldn’t see or purposely ignored. Her blonde hair in curls falling on her shoulders. Everything about her, from the stiff way she moved, the overly exaggerated way that she cried. The way you could see a small smile whenever she ducked her head and thought her hair covered the camera’s view of her face.

Maybe he was a little biased, but Magnus, even now didn’t look like the type to raise his hand against anyone.

Alec started up his car and drove around for a while, trying to clear his head of any negative thoughts. He drove around in circles and then drove into another area to again go around in circles.

He found the closest best buy and went in, coming out later with what he hoped looked like a professional camera setup. A tripod, microphone, and one of those fancy big camera people liked to walk around with.

Of course, first he had to learn how to use it.

‘Keeping up with politics?’ He asked himself. It at least sounded like it would be something that people would watch. Came for the joke, stayed for the news.

A hundred thousand following sounds like a good amount to him. Popular, but not too popular to have someone wondering why they haven’t seen or heard of it before.

Next are the questions, these come easily to him.

-How is it being mayor?

-What changes have you made that you are most proud of?

-Is it hard balancing your home life and work life?

-What were some challenges you’ve had over the years?

-Anything you’d do differently?

-Do you have any future plans?

And then it gets to what he really wants to know. He closes his notes and shoves them into his pocket. He took the prepaid phone out of the bag and set it up, searching for Camille as soon as he was done. After all, there’s no time like the present to get things done.

He calls her first though, not wanting to seem anything but a legitimate news network.  
And surprisingly, she does pick up.

‘Hello?’

‘Miss Belcourt?’

‘...Speaking.’

‘Hi, yes, um I’m calling to ask whether or not an interview with you would be possible.’

‘An interview? For what?’

‘As Mayor, a lot of people want to know what it’s like, especially the younger people. I wanted to ask questions about your experience and the struggles that came with the title.’

‘Oh! Then well of course. I’ll be busy this week but, next week i’ll be free on… Wednesday. Does that work for you?’

‘Yep perfect. At what time will you be available?’

‘I’ll be up by 10 in the morning so you can call me somewhere around 1.’

‘Great. Thank you, Miss Belcourt, for the opportunity.’

‘Oh please, call me Camille.’

~

‘You’re an idiot, Bane.’ Raphael scowled.

‘No I am not. Look it’s clearly her, just with a wig on!’

‘Motherf- No! That is Penelope! That is Amanda! Two different people.’

‘Listen-’

‘¡No, hijo de puta madre, no intentarás arruinar mi infancia con tus mentiras! ¿No tienes vergüenza en tus acciones? ¿Cómo puedes sentarte aquí y decirme estas mentiras como si fuera una especie de idiota? ¡No soy idiota, eres el idiota!’

‘And we lost him.’ Ragnor sighed. ‘You couldn’t have just let him have him fun?’

‘He was wrong!’ Magnus tried.

‘No! I-’

‘Want you all to shut up.’ Cat finished, changing the channel. Magnus and Raphael protested when she put on some sort of animal documentary.

They were sitting in the common room of the hotel. Other people in their, field, were walking around.

‘Who gives a fuck about some gopher?’ Magnus asked falling back onto the springy couch. It's much less comfortable than the one at Alec’s place.

‘I do, now such up.’

‘The gopher, a majestic memher of the animal family-’

‘Looks like a squirrel to me.’ Ragnor mumbled.

The three men all agreed the show was a bust and decided to get up and do their own thing. Sitting off to the side talking about how stupid gophers were.

Of course though, the conversation quickly changed when Ragnor looked at Magnus’ lips and shook his head.

‘I still can't believe you managed you get yourself a sugar daddy.’

‘I wanna meet him.’ Declared Raphael.

‘Same, let's see if he'll give a trail too.’ Ragnor snickered.

‘You guys. Stop making fun of me.’ Magnus whined.

‘Making fun of you? After all this time you still can't tell when tease you to annoy you, and when we tease because we're genuinely impressed?’

‘Maybe because you don't differentiate-’

‘Take the hint you bastard.’

‘You know what, I'll ask him to take us all out when he gets here.’

‘Seriously?’ Raphael grinned.

‘I mean, I don't know why he'd say no. And if he does then that's just another reason to say no, where would you guys like to go?’

‘Don't start making plans without his consent. You're bringing their hopes up for what could be nothing.’ Cat called out from in front of the small tv.

‘You're right, Cat. We should go ask! Let's go see Malcolm!’

‘Yeah, let's go give him another reason to hate us.’

‘He doesn't hate us.’ Cat reassures them.

‘Yeah, he just really really REALLY dislikes us.’ Ragnor corrected.

…

‘Mr Fade.’ Magnus greeted with a small shy smile.

Malcolm looked up from his computer with a frown.

‘Is the week already over?’ He asked.

‘No, he dropped me off here because he had something to do today.’

‘Alright. Then what do you want?’

‘You have his number saved right? I told him I would ask you to call him when I was ready to go.’

‘And why would you do that? Do you pay for this phone?’

‘No but-’ Magnus started, pulling on his fingers.

‘Then why would you think I'd let you use my phone?’

‘Because… we don't want him upset and wanting to revoke out 1 week trial.’

‘We or you?’

‘You. After all, that would mean that you lost money for 3 days that I haven't been working directly under you, and we both know how well he -tips the establishment-’ Magnus finishes off with air quotes.

Malcolm squinted at his employee. He sighed opening his drawer to take out the galaxy.

‘You get 5 minutes.’ He informed the giddy   
Asian, finding Alec’s number in his phone and passing it off to him.

Magnus nodded and ran out the room to see his friends. Raphael did a small fist bump while Cat demanded the call be put on speaker.

‘Who the fuck is this and what do you want.’ Alec almost growled into the phone. Ragnor mouths what the fuck to his friends to which Magnus can only shrug.

“A-Alexander? It's Magnus. You said to call you once I was ready.’

‘Oh Magnus! I didn't think I'd be hearing from you so soon.’ Alec replied sweetly, a total spin on the hostile tone he had earlier.

‘I'm sorry, were you busy?’

‘Busy?... no not particularly. Um, I'll be… there in about half an hour I think. Do you want anything to eat? I-I… can pick something up… hold on a second.’

Muffled words were hardly heard over the phone. They muted the phone and Ragnor quirks a brow.

‘I don't think this was such a good idea.’

‘Sh.’ Cat hissed, unmuting the phone.

‘Magnus?’

‘I'm still here. U-Um I was actually wondering if we could go out to eat?’

‘Oh! Yeah that works out perfectly fine, actually.’

‘Yeah I was also wondering if my friends could come along too..?’

‘...friends… ok, do you have a place in mind?’

‘Umm…’

The four of them sent panicked looks to each other, needing someone to say something at least.

‘Uuuh-’

‘Red lobster!’ Ragnor shouted, eyes wide.

‘You know I don't like seafood!’ Cat hissed at him.

‘You weren't going to say anything!’

‘I was if I just-’

‘The Cheesecake.’ Raphael muttered, loud enough for them all to hear, but not loud enough for it to go through the call.

‘Red lobster?’ Alec asked over the phone, amusement clear in his voice.

‘No! Um, the Cheesecake?’

‘...Cheesecake Factory right? Ok, well I'm almost there so get ready. I'll go inside and wait for you in the main area, I guess.’

‘Great. Um bye!’

~

I called dibs on shotgun, not because I wanted too though. The other three climbed into the back, laughter filling the car. I risked looking over and flinched when I saw the squinted glare of Magnus’ sugar daddy.

This was all just too weird and coincidental, and I really just don't trust this guy. I took a breath and pushing a loose strand of my white hair out of my face.

Ragnor grinned from the back seat.

‘Sweet ride.’

The man beside me smirked.

‘Thank you.’ He replied.

‘Hey, you into polygamy?’ Raphael asked. I snorted, not one of us said hello when we got in.

‘Depending on the circumstances. Yes.’

‘Ooooooh. What would those circumstances include?’

‘Who knows. But I'm not looking for any of that right now.’

Raphael clicked his tongue and went off on a small tangent in Spanish, as he usually does, only this time he's stunned into silence when the man replied back to him in his native tongue.

‘Are you…. sure you don't wanna give this polygamy thing a chance? I mean, you know.’

Magnus nudged his friend and shook his head.

‘He doesn't second guess, you're out of luck.’

Ragnor clicked his tongue at the same time that our Hispanic friend pouted and hung his head.

‘Wait, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce us all to each other. Guys, this is Alec. Alec this is Ragnor and Raphael, and next to you is Cat.’

‘Catarina.’ I corrected, only people I liked got to call me by my nickname.

‘Nice to meet you all.’ He smiled turning to look into the back.

‘Now, off we go!’

~

Raphael, Ragnor, and I sat across from the two of them, much to my displeasure. Alec, I've come to learn, had something against me and I've made sure to know that he feeling was mutual.

I don't trust him at all, and I'm surprised how easily the other 3 get along with him. It's all too weird.

I watched as the they all spooned food into their mouths, laughing at jokes together, and talking about- lord knows what.

And Magnus, I really thought he was smarter than this. He tries to put up of a front of distrust against his temporary sugar daddy, but I can already tell he's already let him in.

It makes me want to scream, knowing that there's a trap hiding somewhere, that he’s blindly walking around, barely missing it. I thought he'd learned his lesson but it seems he needs it to be retaught to him.

~

‘You really should consider taking up his offer.’ Ragnor started as soon as we got outside. I turned to him and sighed.

‘I already told you why I can't. Malcolm isn't going to let me come back if he decides he doesn't want me back.’

‘So? You have to take risks sometimes… that's what you taught me.’ Raphael reasoned.

‘You guys…’

‘We love you Magnus, and you seemed happy just now. And it wasn't just because we were there, though it was obviously MOSTLY because we there, I mean, come on.’ Ragnor scoffed.

‘You don't have to, but we think that it's something you might actually fun doing, and you being happy is all that we want. And knowing you, you'd probably sulk for months for turning down your little crush.’

‘I. Am not. Crushing.’ I insisted, my face feeling a bit warm. I bit my bottom lip, taking into consideration the things they were saying.

They were right, I was usually the one to be spontaneous and jump onto the first thing that seemed like fun. Like when I decided we were going to crash someone's wedding and steal the bride.

‘I-I'll think about it.’ I promised. The two of them smiled and awkwardly hugged me. I saw Cat staring at us with squinted eyes and frowned. She was the only one of us who didn't seem to like Alec.

Alec who just walked through the doors with a couple wine bottles in his hand. He smiled at the 3 of us. I noticed throughout the night how he seemed to avoid Cat and whenever she talked, he tuned out completely.

I had no idea what was going on between these two, but whatever it was, they needed to get over it.

‘You ready?’ He asked us.

‘Just a second.’ I replied. Alec nodded and got in the car, Ragnor and Raphael rolling him in.

I looked at Cat and and frowned.

‘Is something wrong?’

‘No. Why do you ask?’

‘Because you’ve been acting up all night? What's up?’ I asked, tapping her arm.

‘I'm worried about you, ok? I- Look I don't trust this Alec, as far as I can throw him. I don't get how you can just blindly trust anyone, especially after what that bitch did to you.’

‘Woah, ok first of all, who said I trusted him? You think that I’m-’

‘Yes, yes I do. Because if you weren't such an idiot, you wouldn't have just so blindly followed him into this!’ She cut off.

‘I'm doing this blindly, I know what I'm doing.’

‘Like hell you do. I'm sitting in the front.’

~

I dropped of Magnus’ friends and then made our way back to my place. I had him sit back up front, glad the girl was gone.

The second we got home I pressed him against the wall and kissed him until my lips were bruised. I nuzzled into him and told him how much I missed him. And then I kissed him some more.

He smiled and laughed. Cute he called me.

I knew he was tired by the way his eyes seemed to droop, but it warmed my heart seeing how hard he tried to stay awake.

‘Do you remember where your room is?’ I asked. He nodded and I sent him off to bed. Once he was gone, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass, rinsing it off.

I wandered into the living room with the wine from earlier. I poured myself a glass and turned on the tv, though it served more as a background noise than anything.

I've had some time to think about today.

They wouldn't have called me back for nothing. They must've found something… but that can't be. I took the pills, the box of gloves and even my razors with me when I left.

I want to say it's that Lily girl that just has something to pick with me, but I know that she can't just waste the time of her coworkers, just because she doesn't like me.

But that aside, I need to get ready. I didn't think that she would be so willing to accept. I think it was the ‘young people’ part that really sealed the deal. Didn't she have a child?

It's funny how she didn't even ask for a name or company when I called. Maybe she was busy or distracted. Either way, it was better for me, not having to worry about her looking up a fake news station.

I swirled the drink around in the glass, looking at how the light caught the liquid and seemed to make it shimmer. I gulped down the rest of it and poured myself some more.

I approved of 2 out of 3 of Magnus’ friends. That Cat was really a rat if you asked me. She kept looking at me as if I'd personally offended her within the first second of meeting her.

But then she sat next to me in the front seat, throwing me a nasty look. honestly, I've never met someone so rude! But the other two were nice, and I found myself easily having some decent conversations with them.

I finished off the the first bottle of wine before quickly moving onto the next.

I need something to do with Magnus tomorrow. It would be so much easier if I knew some of the things he liked, but I'd figure something out. In the morning though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, the comments you guys have been leaving have made my years so I just wanted to say thank you to all of you ❤️


	4. Chapter P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead yet, however I am very close to reaching endgame. Currently fail geometry but at this point, nothing much I can do about it X_X
> 
> This chapter is reallllly dark. Like WARNING NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.
> 
> RAAPPPEEEE/implied cause i had to cut the actual thing out for my sanity
> 
> This chapter has taken me weeks of on and off writing to complete. Before it was around 12,000 words but I had to cut A LOT out. The things I wrote would've probably gotten me arrested or at least in some ward :/ I watch too much Tv, what can I say?
> 
> Enjoy~ 
> 
> Or don't... it might be a bit weird if you do considering the contents.
> 
> Self Beta read, meaning that there are many mistakes hidden in plain sight.

Magnus blinked, suddenly waking up. He slowly sat up and looked around, not sure what got him up in the middle of the night. His body felt a bit sluggish but his mind was wide awake, working to make out the things in the surrounding darkness.

 

Before he could start to see claws poking at his windows, or aliens standing at the doorway, Magnus turned and switched on the lamp. He squinted, looking around the room and clenching his fists around the canary yellow sheets.

 

Nothing was out of the ordinary so he decided maybe his body just decided he’d had enough rest? He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Magnus flicked the lights on. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes all while blocking the brightness from the huge lights over the sink.

 

He did his business and brushed his teeth, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to go back to bed.

 

In his boxers, he wandered down to the kitchen, frowning once he noticed the light was on. There was a woman standing in the middle of kitchen with her hands on her hips and phone beside her ear. She was angrily whispering into the device.

 

Magnus paused. Did she also work here? He didn’t remember Alec mentioning anyone besides Jordan, so who was this? He tried to go back and retreat to his room when she turned around. Her face froze for a second before it turned red, boiling with rage.

 

‘For fucks sake.’ She hissed, hanging up the phone.

 

‘Oh, don’t mind me! I’ll just um- I’m gonna go.’ Magnus twirled around and tried to make a break for it.

 

‘Stay. I insist.’ Her cold voice demanded.

 

‘I really think I should get back to bed, I have a long day waiting for me-’

 

‘Sit. Down.’

 

Magnus gulped and slowly walked back, taking a seat at one of the island bar chairs. She had chocolate brown eyes with long dark waves falling over her shoulders and down her back. She was beautiful in a olive green flowy dress and black heels.

 

‘So, you want to tell me what you’re doing here?’ She asked, long nails tapping against the marble of the counter.

 

‘O-Oh. I was brought here.’

 

‘Obviously? This place is like impossible to find and I doubt you were able to jump the fence. I’ll ask you again, what are you doing here?’

 

‘I don’t know what you want me to say, Alec brought me here and-’

 

‘So Alec brought you here? Where’s Imasu?’

 

‘They... broke up…?’ Magnus replied.

 

‘And so you want to tell me he then went and pick you up? Are you kidding me right now?’ She looked Magnus up and down when he shrugged, feeling more than a little uncomfortable under her intense glare.

 

‘Do I look like an idiot to you? Imasu was the best thing to ever happen to him and I have a hard believing that he would just dump him to get with---- You?’

 

‘Well believe it.’ Came a voice from the hallway. Alec was leaned against the wall in grey boxers.

 

‘Alec-’

 

‘Isabelle. Lovely to see you… except it's not. Bothering my little friend here I see.’

 

‘I told you to call me and you never did! You left me no choice but to come here and find out for myself what happened!’

 

‘No, I left you no choice but to sit back and mind your own business. I was dumb to think that you’d butt out for once in your life.’

 

‘You’re my brother! I have the right to get invested in your so called business!’

 

‘No. You don’t. Especially when you come here demeaning and harassing my guest. Now, If you want to talk to me, you know where my room is. However, I’m not going to let you talk down to my guest without some sort of reprimand.’

 

‘Alec-’

 

‘I’ll deal with you later. Go.’ Isabelle glared at her brother before grabbing her phone and stalking off. It was quiet between the two men for a while before Alec walked up and cupped the older man’s face between his big hands.

 

‘I’m sorry. Izzy, like I said, is a bit of a crack ass. I really sorry that she was so rude to you, she usually is to people she doesn’t know, but that isn’t really an excuse.’

 

‘It’s fine.’

 

‘It’s not fine. I’ll make sure she apologizes.’ Alec promised, kissing Magnus’ forehead.

 

~

 

Magnus never got his food. Instead, he spent his time sitting around the living room. Neither Alec or his sister came back after that little scene in the kitchen, and he was feeling more than a little bit confused.

 

It seemed to him that Imasu played a bigger role than Alec had initially let on. He’d been so nonchalant about letting him go, as if there wasn’t much more to their relationship than just the SBSD aspect. Sure, Imasu had referred to them as boyfriends but surely he couldn’t have meant in any way that wasn’t meant to annoy him.

 

Hearing that Imasu was supposedly the best thing to have ever happened to that man, kind of pissed him off too, though not as much as the thought of having inadvertently broken up what could have been a perfectly healthy relationship. Usually, when it came to things like these, Magnus didn’t ask questions, but it seems as though it would be necessary if he ever wanted to clear his conscience.

 

He bit his nails as he rolled over towards the coffee table. Were they ever going to come back? He was starting to feel a little hungry too.

 

Sighing, Magnus stood up and made his way back to his room. He was almost there when he heard Alec’s familiar low voice. He couldn’t hear much, but Magnus could CLEARLY tell that he wasn’t happy, and again it was because of him.

 

He continued down the rest of the way until he turned into his pale blue painted room. He ran his hands through his hair before deciding to get ready. He hopped into the shower, washing his hair and body.

 

He brushed his hair, not yet putting any product in it. He went out into the closet and picked through the clothes, smiling softly at the selection. He picked out a pair blue skinny jeans along with a white almost see through shirt. It was plain for him yes. The lack of color was draining, but he found that it sort of fit the mood.

 

It was grey and foggy outside so Magnus doubted that they were going out anyways. He climbed into bed and lied there, waiting for Alec to come back for him.

 

~

 

‘So when were you going to tell me you left Imasu, hm?’

 

‘Never? Look, our relationship, actually, none of my relationships ever included you. I have no reason to tell you anything about who i’m dating and I don’t understand why it concerns you so much. You have your own love life to take care of, i’m sure.’

‘That’s not the point.’

 

‘Then what is the point? You come in here, uninvited might I add, insulting my guest which I find an insult to me as well.’

 

‘You know what I meant by what I said earlier. Imasu changed you. For the better! You used to be so cranky and he opened your shell. He made you a better person! And now you’re telling me that you left him? It doesn’t make sense!’

 

‘It doesn’t matter if it makes sense to you. This isn’t your life to butt your 2 cents in about my relationship. I decide for myself who I think is right for me. I don’t care if you want to get in your feelings that I didn’t tell you, because I don’t have to.’

 

‘I tell you everything.’

 

‘I never ask.’

 

‘Because it’s just something that just supposed to happen! Alec, you’re the only family I have left, it’s only natural that I consult you about things in my life. It’s supposed to go both ways…’

 

‘And just like me, it doesn’t.’

 

‘Ok. Fine. Then why did the police call me, hm?’

 

‘My neighbor gave your number as an emergency number for some odd reason.’

 

‘Alec- What happened. I’m tired playing these games of yours! Tell me, goddammit!’

 

‘My apartment flooded.’

 

‘Really? How?’

 

‘Imasu.’

 

‘Wha- Why?’

 

‘Who knows.’

 

‘Is that why you dumped him?’

 

‘Why do you insist on sticking your nose in?’ Alec hissed angrily, forcing his middle finger down with his thumb, cracking the knuckle.

 

‘Please.’ She breathed, sitting down on the bed beside him.

 

‘No.’

 

‘Ok. fine. Then can you at least tell me about the guy from the kitchen?’

 

‘His name is Magnus and I like him.’

 

Izzy stared at her brother warily, though expectantly.

 

‘What?’

 

‘What else? What does he do, where did you meet, what’s your relationship, like are you guys dating?’ She listed off quietly, not wanting to push too far and piss off her brother even more than he already was.

 

‘All I’m tell you is that we’re testing things out. Now if that’s all you came to America for, then please take the first plane back to whence you came.’

 

‘No way, I’ve missed New York way too much to just let the chance of rediscovering it slip by.’

 

‘And what about your classes?’

 

‘I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll just be here a for a day or 2.’ She smiled.

 

‘Besides, don’t you miss me, big brother?’

 

Alec sighed, smiling softly and calming down.

 

‘Of course I do, when you’re not being a pain in the ass.’ He replied, kissing her forehead.

 

‘Have you eaten already?’ He asked, brushing a lock of hair out of his sister’s face. She shook her head no and Alec stood up.

 

‘Alright, then um. I can make breakfast but Magnus and I are going out later so you’ll have the time alone to, rediscover, as you say it.’

 

‘But I want to spend some time with you while I’m here. We don’t get to see each other all that often so-’

 

‘I know I know, I get it. But this is really important to me. You’re important to me as well, but I’m trying to get him to let me in…’ Alec pleaded, wanting his only sibling to understand where he was coming from.

 

‘...Can I at least meet him?’ She asked and to which Alec agreed.

 

‘But you have to apologize.’

 

‘Fine, alright.’

 

~

 

Alec found Magnus on the floor, sprawled out like a starfish. At first he thought something was wrong but at the call of his name, Magnus jumped up with his face impossibly red.

 

‘...Were you looking for something?’ Alec asked.

 

‘No. Um, I just kinda fell? I guess.’ Magnus laughed nervously.

 

‘Ok? Well, i’m making breakfast so-’

 

‘I’ll come with you.’ The older man replied, standing and brushing off his clothes. Alec nodded, smiling softly.

 

‘Ok… But my sister does want to meet with you… I told her she should apologize to you.’

 

‘You didn’t have to do that, though I do like the thought of meeting her on better terms.’

 

‘Of course. If she does make you upset or uncomfortable in anyway, I want you to tell me right away. Isabelle tends to think that she can do whatever she wants so if you don’t stop her right away, she gets too comfortable too fast.’

 

‘Alright.’

 

~

 

Isabelle stared at the man across from her. He was pretty hot, she could admit that. And he had from the looks of it at least, a pretty good sense of style as well. But as far as she could tell, that was all he had going for him.

 

I mean sure, he was funny, and yeah, he didn’t seem like an airhead, but he didn't have any of that ‘WOW’ factor that she thought her brother deserved. When it came to Imasu, he wasn’t the type to just want to stay in all day, but instead try and drag Alec to the end of the earth.

 

She asked Magnus question after question, trying to get a better view of his character. It wasn’t lost on her the way her big brother tried hard to ignore their conversation. Again, he was nice enough.

 

‘So what do you do?’ She asked, smiling at Alec as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

 

‘Oh. Well right now-’

 

‘He’s in law school. Isn’t that cool Iz?’ Magnus furrowed his brows at the younger boys words. What? No-

 

But then he noticed Isabelle’s squinted eyes and frowned.

 

‘It’s not cool. On a normal day I want to wake up and toss myself out a window.’ He lied.

 

Alec laughed, pushing a plate in front of Magnus as well.

 

‘So why do you do it then?’ Isabelle asked.

 

‘Because it’s fun. I mean, waking up in the morning so early isn’t but… going to school for something that could potentially help hundreds, even thousands of people… it just makes me feel really good.’ he finished off, forking some of the deliciously fluffy cake into his mouth.

 

(A/N, I love pancakes, especially chocolate chip~)

 

Izzy hummed her approval and smiled.

 

‘That’s nice.’

 

~

 

‘That was… something.’ Magnus sighed, cold air blowing in his face from the A.C, despite the cold weather outside…

 

‘She only acts that way around people she doesn’t know, and or trust. I’m really sorry but for the time being I guess you fit in both of those slots.’

 

‘Yeah it’s fine. But I hope you know that i’m not ashamed of anything.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘Well, when she asked me what I did… I’m not ashamed to say that I’m a prostitute, and if you’re sister is upset about it and says something… unfavorable to me about it, I want you to know that i’m not gonna freak. I’m really not as sensitive as you’re treating me. A few words won’t have me spiraling into a black hole.’

 

Alec sighed, taking Magnus’ hands into his own. He rubbed his thumbs on the knuckles of the darker hand.

 

‘You’re right, and I want you to know that I don’t think that you’re sensitive. I just really want you to like my people, and my people to like you. I’m sorry.’

 

‘It’s fine, I just wanted to let you know.’ Magnus smiled and got one in return.

 

‘Ok. Now that that’s out of the way, we can be on our way.’

 

~

 

Alec stumbled behind the older man. He could hardly see over the bright colored animals in his hand. Magnus had offered to hold some of their prizes but Alec was as stubborn as a mule. So instead, Magnus got to walk around with cotton candy.

 

Today had been the last day of the festival and Alec had managed to get them passes and they’d spent most of their time riding roller coasters, hanging out in the arcade and eating.

 

Magnus was scary good at seemingly everything. He’d even managed to catch one of those little fishes. Though he had given it away to a child who had been staring at the blue beta fish in wonder.

 

The older man walked around, looking at the bright lights that were now out since the sun had begun to set, picking pieces of cotton off the stick and putting them into his mouth. Today hadn’t picked off on a good foot but it looked like they were going to land ok.

 

Alec was slowing down. His palms were sweaty and his arms were tired of carrying around what could be 20 pounds of stuffing. Magnus noticed and suggested they go back to Alec’s place.

 

Of course, not before cashing in the rest of his tickets on bags of candy.

 

They both fell into the car, Alec throwing his stuff into the backseat.

 

‘I think I'm gonna be sick.’ Magnus moaned, still tearing pieces of cotton off the paper sticks to eat.

 

‘Then stop eating?’

 

‘No way.’

 

‘Fine. But you better not throw up in my car.’

 

‘I promise.’

 

‘...Did you have fun?’

 

‘Mhm. I haven’t been to a festival since like, middle school.’

 

‘I’m glad. You’re great company so I had fun too.’

 

‘My feet hurt like hell, and your arms must be sore right? With all the stuff you had to carry?’

 

‘I’ll give you a massage when we get back, how does that sound?’ Alec asked, smiling at Magnus.

 

‘Only if I can return the favor.’

 

‘Alright. Is there anywhere else you wanna go?’

 

‘Hmm… Can we get pizza?’

 

‘Wait, you still feel like eating? You just said you felt sick?’

 

‘Yeah i know but-’ Alec shook his head laughing as he turned the car on and shifted the gears.

 

‘You’re ridiculous.’ he giggled.

 

‘In the good way of course.’ Magnus nodded, STILL eating.

 

‘Always.’ Alec agreed.

 

~

 

‘This place has the absolute best pizza in New York.’

 

‘That’s a pretty big claim.’ Magnus replied smirking. Alec shook his head, opening the door for the older man.

 

‘You won’t think so once you get a taste.’ He explained following Magnus in. They took a seat by the door in the empty restaurant.

 

‘So good no one comes in, right?’ Magnus snorted.

 

‘Well that’s cause they’re closed right now.’

 

‘Then why’re we here?’

 

‘Cause this is where Jordan is when he’s not at home.’ Alec grinned. He looked back at the door before running up to the counter and hopping over it to get to the back, disappearing behind a door.

 

Alec came back 3 minutes later with a cheeky smile on his face.

 

‘Hey Magnus, what type of pizza do you want?’

 

‘Pepperoni.’

 

Alec looked towards the girl besides him.

 

‘You heard the man. Chop Chop, Maia.’

 

Maia sneered at Alec before turning and punching the order into the cash register. Looking closely, Magnus could see that her hair was a complete mess. Her shirt looked like it was on backwards and she wasn’t even wearing any shoes from what he could tell.

 

‘2 plain and 2 pepperoni, 18.92. A tip is also required.’

 

‘Yeah yeah.’ Alec rolled his eyes and took out his wallet, taking out the money he needed.

 

‘Now go back to your boyfriend before he decides to finish without you.’ Maia glared at him, before running off.

 

‘That’s a little mean.’ Magnus laughed.

 

‘They’re gonna make us wait an extra 10 minutes for our food, I think they can handle a little embarrassment.’ Alec replied walking back over to their seats. He looked out the front window for a second before deciding to straddle Magnus, his arms going around the taller man’s neck.

 

‘But while they’re getting busy, what do you say to having a little fun ourselves, hm?’

 

‘What are you thinking?’ Magnus asked, moving his hands to give a little extra support to make sure Alec wouldn't accidently slip off his lap and fall on his ass.

 

‘Kiss me please?’

 

Magnus tilted his head slightly to catch his lips. Alec smiled, his fingers combing through soft dark hair. He poked his tongue out and poked at the seam only once before immediately being let inside. Their mouths moved together as the kiss deepened. Magnus let one of his hands slip up the younger boy’s shirt, feeling up his smooth back.

Alec pulled back a little bit before tilting his head and going back in again for more.

 

‘Ok wow. Didn’t need to see any of _this_. I don’t think the people of New York appreciate it either.’

 

Alec turned around and glared at Jordan.

 

‘Then don’t look. You have complete control of your eyes.’

 

‘Yeah yeah. Here’s your food.’

 

‘Thanks.’

 

‘Mhm.’ Jordan replied turning away and going back towards the backroom.

 

‘Doesn’t it look just so beautiful?’ Alec asked, staring at the slices.

 

‘They’re huge.’ Magnus said with raised eyebrows.

 

‘I’m sure we’ll be able to finish it though, you especially.’

 

‘I’m not even going to ask what you mean by that.’ Magnus chuckled. Alec reached over to grab one of his slices but stopped when he heard Magnus mumbled out a wait.

 

‘Aren’t you going to get off me first?’ He asked.

 

Alec sighed heavily and did just that, pushing Magnus further into the booth so that he could get comfortable. Alec looked over at the older man one last time before picking up his slice and took a bite. Magnus followed suite. He sat up straighter and tried his best not to smirk.

 

‘It’s good pizza, though I don’t think I can agree that it’s the best around.’ Magnus shrugged staring at his bite mark.

 

‘Oh shut up!’ Alec snorted. ‘Then who has the best pizza?’

 

‘There are a few people I can think of on the top of my head, but to be completely fair… we won’t know who has the best pizza in New York until we’ve eaten all the pizza in New York.’

 

‘There’s no point! I’m telling you, this place is the best.’ Alec shook his head, taking another bite.

 

Magnus folded his slice like a taco and bit into it. It was bite after bite until all of it was gone and they were both left feeling like a sack of potatoes.

 

~

 

What happened after that was a blur. Magnus woke up again, this time with the sun shining bright in his face. He groaned and rolled over.

 

That was a bad move. He turned and the sun hit him even harder in the face. Magnus could've sworn there were blinds covering the windows. He slowly opened his eyes to get them used to the sun's rays and frowned.

 

He slowly sat up and looked around the noticeably empty room. The few days that he’d spent in there Magnus had moved things around and personalized the guest room to the best of his capability, but the room looked like it did when he first got there. Bare and soulless.

 

He stepped out of bed and walked into the closet to see that all of his clothes and shoes were missing as well. In fact the only thing that could confirm that Magnus wasn’t in the wrong room was the purple diamond sticker he had stuck onto the bathroom mirror. Even his toothbrush was gone.

 

He stepped out into the hallway and made a turn to where he knew the kitchen was and looked around for Alec. Instead though, he found Jordan.

 

‘Oh hey! I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up.’ He grinned.

 

‘Uh yeah, um… Have you seen Alec?’

 

‘Mm, I’m supposed to take you somewhere in an hour. I would tell you to go get ready but…’

 

‘So you know why my things are missing?’ Magnus asked, playing with one of the plastic apples on the table.

 

‘More or less. All he told me was something about relocation.. It probably has something to do with Izzy I’m guessing.’

 

‘Right…’ Magnus frowned.

 

‘But don’t worry about that. Oh, I’m not that great of a cook so uh, we can go pick something up for breakfast if you want.’

 

‘Um, ok. Sure.’ Magnus nodded.

 

~

 

An hour and a half later, Magnus was staring up at a tall building. Jordan whistled as he locked the door of his car and smiled at Magnus.

 

‘Shall we?’

 

\---

 

‘Room 420 is right around… here we go!’ Jordan walked up to the knock and knocked 3 times. Magnus stood behind him, looking around the hall. It was gorgeous. The walls were painted a light purple with potted plants at every arch. The lights were chandeliers that even in heels he doubt he could touch. Each door was a different color he noticed. Mint green, blue, purple, pink.

 

Nothing like a hotel he’s ever been to.

 

The door opened and there stood Alec. He looked exhausted but his smile was still warm when he looked at Magnus.

 

‘Come on in.’ He pulled the door back further and stepped in so the two other men could get into the apartment.

 

‘Wow.’ Magnus gaped looking around.

 

The apartment smelled of wet paint and judging by the paint stains on Alec’s grey joggers, he could guess why. The living room was painted a gorgeous cerulean with 3 golden stripes towards the ceiling which was a plain white.

 

Magnus could faintly hear the whispers behind him as he ventured further into the room. The living room had a medium sized tv with a 6 person white couch in the corner. There was a small coffee table in the middle of it all as well. A large curtain covered up what he assumed to be a really freakin big window.

 

The living room was connected to the kitchen so he could clearly see the large and shiny refrigerator along with the marble counters. The fancy looking stove and microwave off in the corner.

 

Magnus glanced over at Alec who was still talking to Jordan and walked further down into the hallways where there were some closed doors. He opened the first door and found a washing machine and some a dryer. Off to the side were some white clothing baskets and shelves filled with washing and cleaning supplies.

 

He closed that door and the next one he opened happened to be the bathroom. The door pushed back until it a hit a smooth stone wall. Straight ahead he could see what looked to be like a jacuzzi tub. Around the wall was a shower and another door lead to the toilet area. Across from the shower though, there was a full length mirror beside a sink with a cabinet above it.

 

Outside, the next room was a bedroom. There was a small dresser off to the side that had a white rose in a vase on top of it. The bed took up most of the space but it was still easy to get around it. The room was painted a lovely yellow.

 

The next room was the master bedroom for sure. The room was a deep red, with black furniture, from the bed frame to the bedside tables to the dressers. The room was much much larger than the other and it had a closet and it’s own bathroom.

 

Magnus looked around and saw that all the little things that he’d put in Alec’s mansion were in the room as well, scattered around just like the way he had done it. Shopping bags were set off by the closet and Magnus peeked inside. Some of his clothes were hanging up  but much more were still in their bags. The shoes were all on this spinning contraption by the edge of the closet.

 

There was a vanity in the corner of the room across from the king sized bed where all his makeup was arranged.

 

‘Do you like it? I figured you didn’t like big houses so I got this flat.’ Alec explained coming up behind the older man.

 

‘I love it but you really didn’t have to do all this.’

 

‘Of course I did. I aim to make you as comfortable as possible.’

 

Magnus sighed and turned around to face the younger man.

 

‘You have paint in your hair.’

 

‘I’ll shower later.’ Alec replied, burying his his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck. Magnus wrapped an arm around him and continued to look around, though he couldn’t move around anymore.

 

‘I painted them your favorite colors.’ Alec murmured against the skin of Magnus’ neck, allowing the other man to feel every vibration in his words.

 

‘I’ve noticed. I'm surprised you remembered them.’

 

‘Of course I remembered, Magnus.’ Alec smiled, pulling away.

 

‘You still have to paint your door, though. I was thinking gold?’

 

‘Yeah what’s with that?’

 

‘Well, the apartment is for you, and the front desk says that the owner of the building wants everyone to personalize their doors so he doesn’t just see numbers when he’s walking down the halls.’

 

‘For me unless I say no right?’ Magnus asked, sitting on the bed.

 

‘For you regardless. Now go paint your door while i order some food.’ Alec smiled, turning and leaving the room.

 

Magnus sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. Doing things like this didn’t make the choice any easier. 2 more days left until he had to decide.

 

~

 

Magnus had just finished the second layer of glittering gold paint when he saw the chinese food delivery boy walking up to the door. He stood up and brushed off his pants with the back of his hands to avoid getting any of the gold on his pajamas, the same ones he’d yet to change out of since this morning.

 

He pushed the door open and called out for Alec, telling him that the food had around. The younger man quickly got up from the couch and went to get the door as Magnus went to go wash up.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror. It was obvious to him and probably anyone who’d known him before how much better he looked. Every hour spent with Alec was another hour of him wondering what was making this choice so hard. Why he wouldn’t just say yes and live his life for the fullest.

 

Maybe it was the fear of it all crashing down at his feet. No, that had to be it.

 

His feet made soft pitter patters against the wooden hallway floors as he walked into the living room. He felt disconnected, or more dazed as he sat down on the soft couch. It hadn’t set in yet that it was all his.

 

~

 

‘Alec?’

 

‘Hey what's up?’ He answered, holding the phone between his cheek and shoulder.

 

‘Nothing… um I wanted to ask if I was allowed to invite my friends over.’

 

‘Of course Magnus, it's your place. You can do whatever you want.’ He replied, though there were underlying exceptions.

 

Magnus sighed over the line. “Thank you.” He whispered.

 

“I'll talk to you later.” Alec chuckled.

 

‘Bye.’

 

The call ended and Alec shut his phone off completely, throwing it into the back seat. He was parked a couple blocks away from Camille’s home. It was the day of the interview.

 

Alec had thought he'd be much more excited, but instead he just felt sort of empty towards the thought of what he was going to do. Though there was some underlying anger. It wasn’t surprising though, after the week he had with Magnus and their contract being made, he was nothing but ecstatic.

 

He'd called the blonde an hour earlier to make sure that she'd be ready and they'd agreed to meet at her home.

 

He almost felt bad for how things were going to end. After the call he'd destroyed and got rid of the pre paid phone.

 

He'd memorized most of his lines and questions, bought a pair of dress pants and a blue polo shirt to give him that camera man vibe, and he'd gotten a blonde wig and some contacts.

 

The contacts were easy, they were the average joe’s brown eyes. The wig however. It was tricky to put on, the combs kept getting caught in his real raven black locks. So due to the fact he kept having to take it off and put it back on to make it more comfortable, it ended up looking like a rat nest.

 

Alec had to comb it out over and over in different directions to get it to look ok. The end product was ok though, the hair length was a little past his shoulders so he put it up in a man bun.

 

He held the wig down with some bobby wigs and hid as much of his real hair as possible.

 

Now, Alec wasn't good with makeup at all. So when tasked with trying to make his face look completely different, it was a bit of a challenge.

 

He had borrowed some of Magnus’ things but the older man was a completely different shade then he was. He ended up on YouTube, watching and copying makeup videos.

 

All he'd really done to his face was make his nose look smaller, his lips bigger, his eyebrows a different shape, and his cheeks more hallow. It didn't look as good as something Magnus would do.

 

It was around 3 when he knocked against the apartment door. Alec was surprised to say the least.

 

It was a lot less than he thought she would have. Alec had thought she’d be living in a really expensive place with gaudy furniture, but the place was surprisingly homey.

 

“Hi! Come on in!’ Camille smiled as she led Alec through the house with his equipment.

 

“You know, this isn't the type of place I'd expect to find our mayor.’

 

‘That's the point. You know, when you get to my age, the effects of big houses and shining lights just wear away.’

 

Alec nodded, he could just buy looking at her she wasn't the same as she was before. she used used to have long wavy blonde hair and wear the most expensive looking clothes, now her hair was cut into a straight bob that just barely reached her shoulders.

 

Her clothes too have changed. Now she wore regular blue jeans and a loose red woolen sweater.

 

‘When did it all change?’

 

‘When my daughter was born of course.’ She smiled at him, opening the door to her home office.

 

‘Where is the princess?’ Alec asked setting up the camera so that it was angled so that both the chairs that were set up across from each other.

 

‘Oh she's just playing in her room. Are you the only one coming?’

 

‘No, the producer should be on his way soon, he said he got caught up in a meeting. Hope you'll be able to settle with little ol me for now.’ Alec shrugged smiling.

 

‘Oh no it's fine… I never caught your name though.’

 

‘Oh sorry. My name is Robert.’

 

‘Hm, that somehow doesn't fit you at all.’ She smirked.

 

‘I get that a lot. You can call me Rob, Robbie, whatever you want.’

 

‘Alright. Can I get you anything? Coffee, tea?’

 

‘No thank you. If you're ready, we can start.’

 

\---

 

They'd started off with the more recent things, like new school programs, new buildings, plans for the poorer neighborhoods. But Alec slowly eased into the past, old plans, old ideas.

 

And then it got personal.

 

‘So, next on the list is um… so people are still wondering what happened with that case with um, Magnus Bane.’

 

Camille frowned and crossed her legs, leaning forward on her knees.

 

‘W-What do you mean?’ She asked, twisting a golden ring that was strung through with a chain around her neck.

 

‘Well, according to some data we have, lots of people are still confused on how the whole thing ended, and even more are confused on how it started. I hate to reopen any old wounds but-’

 

‘It's fine.’ She cut him off. She pushed her hair behind her ears and Alec could see the fake tears start to well up.

 

‘Magnus was, the love of my life. We were both law students, had a lot of mutual friends. We shared a lot of the same interests as well, so it wasn't that big of a shocker when we got together. He was so charismatic, so charming. He was just, beautiful.’ She closed her eyes and shook her head.

 

‘But then something happened, something changed-- I don't know what it was but-

 

‘Sorry for interrupting you, Magnus has claimed that you've cheated on him in past documentations of the case.’

 

‘I would never. He was all I ever needed, the only one I've wanted with all my heart.’

 

Alec nodded, and she continued.

 

‘Something changed and he began acting completely differently. He would come home drunk at first and pass out on the couch. I would take care of him every single time until one day he hit me. I was shocked because, you know, I would never expect him to do anything like that. I-I should’ve left but, I loved him. I thought it was a one time thing. But after that one time, he began doing it regularly. And it would only get worse. Until the point where he’d begin locking me in tight spaces around the house without any food or water. Then he’d began to rape me as well.’

 

‘It got to the point where I couldn’t take it anymore. I found out I was pregnant and knew that if I didn’t do something and fast, me and my child were going to have a miserable life. That was when I decided that it was time for me to speak up.’ She finished off, her face red with tears rolling down her cheeks. Alec nodded slowly, pretended to write down notes on what she was saying.

 

He was playing a game of tic tac toe with himself.  (A/N if you get that reference, hi :P)

 

‘So what happened after that?’ Alec asked, sending her a look of sympathy.

 

‘Luckily for me, people were willing to listen to my story. Many people reached out to me and got me the help i needed to get Magnus in jail. We made sure that he would never get the chance to hurt me or my family, but he’s a slippery one and managed to get out of any jail time. He was only served 1 year probation.’

 

‘Did you agree with his sentence.’

 

‘No.’ She scoffed. Her eyes turned dark.

 

‘If I had it my way, he’d never see the light of day. Or maybe he should’ve been hung like his mother.’ She muttered the last part but Alec heard it all to clearly.

 

He uncrossed his legs and promptly stood up.

 

‘Let’s take a short break hm? I’m sorry for making you remember such traumatizing events. If you want I can fix you a drink? I’m pretty skilled I would say.’ He smiled lopsidedly.

 

Camille laughed softly, standing up.

 

‘No, I can’t. However, if you would like to make me some tea while I go check up on Aniyah, I wouldn’t stop you.’

 

‘Just tell me where the cups are.’

 

\---

 

Alec set both the cups on the tray. One was filled halfway with coffee while the other was filled all the way with berry flavored tea. The sweet aroma of the tea filled his nose as he pulled out a tiny flask from his sleeve, dropping a little bit of the liquid inside of it into the hot drink.

 

It was clear, odorless and tasteless. Actually, Alec had no idea what it was, but the person who gave it to him said that it’d be perfect for what he had in store. The man was pretty shady so Alec had no doubt in his mind that it would work.

 

He heard laughter coming from the room over and recapped the flask, putting it again up his sleeve. Alec picked up the tray and brought it into the living room.  A little girl who looked to be no older than 5 was running around with a doll a couple inches shorter than she was. It must’ve been pretty light because she carried it like it was no big deal.

 

Alec smiled at her as he put the tray down on the table. She stared at him. Alec felt a slow bubble of rage expand within him as he looked closely at her.

 

Firstly, she did not adopt either Magnus’ or Camille’s green eyes. Her eyes were blue. Her hair didn’t match the texture of either of her parents either, much more frizzy, kinky.  The color was off too, not being a black or a blonde but instead a warm brown. She looked nothing like Magnus, and only vaguely looked like her mother with her fair skin.

 

‘Aniyah, say hello to Robbie.’ Camille cooed. The little girl looked from her mother back to Alec. She dropped the doll and quickly walked up to Alec, shyly putting a hand out for him to shake. Alec smiled and shook her hand. She smiled at him and ran back over to her toy.

 

‘She’s so sweet.’ Alec praised, looking back at Camille. He saw her pick up the cup of tea and picked up his own cup of coffee. Alec knew he couldn’t drink or touch anything in the house, hence the gloves he’d been sporting since the second he entered the electronics store. He hadn’t touched a single thing that he’d used for the operation.

 

‘I wonder where my producer is.’ Alec sighed, holding the cup idle on his lap.

 

‘He must be pretty busy, huh?” Camille asked taking a sip.

 

‘Yeah, recently one of our writers covered a story that blew up, now he’s out there talking with a bunch of higher ups that are finding interest in our company.’ Alec explained.

 

‘Oh wow, that’s great!’ Camille nodded smiling.

 

‘If it’s like that then i’m sure i’ll be hearing from you again in the future, won’t I?’ She added, dripping some more.

 

‘I hope so.’ He lied, looking over at Aniyah.

 

‘How has it been? Being a single mother.’ Alec asked.

 

‘Well, it’s actually gone pretty smoothly for me. Niyah is just an angel. She listens to what I say and doesn’t act like a spoiled brat. What more can I ask for, you know?’ She asked shrugging.

 

‘Of course, well, if you’re ready, we can get back to recording?’ Alec asked looking at his watch.

 

‘Oh ok.’ Camille frowned, looking at Alec’s untouched cup of coffee.

 

‘Do you mind if i take this with me?’ He asked. Camille immediately shook her head.

 

‘Oh no, go ahead. It’s no bother as long as you don’t spill it.’

 

‘Alright.’ Alec smiled.

 

‘Niyah, go to your room ok?’ The little girl stopped playing with the dolls hair and nodded, running off.

 

\---

 

I dropped into the chair, I felt the ground moving underneath me. I heard the door shut and turned around. I tried to explain to Robert that something was wrong with me, but my mouth felt numb and I couldn’t form any words. I blinked and then suddenly his face was mere inches away from mine.

 

His gloved hand touched my forehead and his brows furrowed.

 

‘Are you ok Ms Belcourt?’ He asked. I somehow managed to grab onto his his shirt and shook my head no.

 

‘What’s wrong?’ He asked, a small smile forming on his lips. My mind blanked for a mere second before the alarms started blaring off in my head. Danger.

 

My heads fell to my side as i stared at him wide eyed. He stepped back and observed me, tilting his head.

 

‘I didn’t know what to expect.’ He frowned. ‘But i think i can work with this.’

 

I felt the tears dripping down my face as he began packing up his stuff. He whistled along a song. The black bag closed with a _zip_ and Bobby stood up.

 

‘How could you?’ He asked.

 

‘How could you sit there and lie to me? Lie to so many people?’ He walked over to me and grabbed my hair. He yanked me closer to him and off of the chair and let my hair go as I fell to the ground.

 

‘You were lucky enough to win that man’s heart and you cheated on him? Then you go and ruin his career as well. Did you think that you could get away with it? I bet you did, didn’t you? That’s not even his daughter. Poor thing, mommy’s just a slut.’ He finished, kicking me me in the ribs. My eyes widened as I curled in on myself. How did he know all of this?

 

‘Do you know what it’s like to be abused? Hm? To be raped? There are real people out there who get beat by their partners, and you fake it to make your ego feel better after being dumped. But you know what? I’ll let you join in on the fun. I let you file a real lawsuit on assault.’

 

I looked up at him and he sneered, stomping his foot down on my face. I cried out and he pressed his foot down even harder.

 

‘Don’t look at me you stupid bitch.’

 

~~~

 

‘Ay dios mios!’ Raphael cried as he ran over to the couch, belly flopping onto it. Ragnor whistled as he stepped inside, taking a look a the place. Cat followed quietly. She took at seat next to Raphael’s feet.

 

Magnus was smirking away in his silk robe as he sashayed over to the group.

 

‘I’m moving in.’ Raphael explained, his accent muffled by the pillows.

 

‘As much as I would love that, no.’ Magnus snorted.

 

‘You’ll have to wait a while until i’ve tested my limits with Alec.’ He explained.

 

‘Wait a while? So that means you said yes huh?’ Cat asked. Tilting her head.

 

‘There was no reason to say no.’ Magnus replied, ‘Now, who’s hungry?’

 

~~~

 

‘Mama?’ I heard called out. My heart dropped. Robert looked at the door and then looked back at me.

 

‘Do you think she’d want to join us?’ He teased. I shook my head no with all my strength and tried to wiggle away.

 

‘I’m sorry’ I gasped.

 

‘What’re you saying sorry to me for? You didn’t do anything to me.’

 

‘Please.’ I pleaded, feeling his rough hands move up and down my side, his eyes observing the marks his shoes left all over my body. He stripped me down to nothing but my underwear a while ago, at least it felt like it. Niyah was probably hungry by now.

 

Niyah.

 

‘I don’t know what he saw in you back then. You’re not as pretty as everyone says you are, you know that? Your nose is too big for your face. It makes you look like a witch. And your eyes too, they’re way too big.’ he tsked.

 

‘Mama!’ Aniyah called out again.

 

‘That brat is getting on my last nerves.’ He growled, standing up. I quickly grabbed at his pants, sobbing.

 

‘No! Please! She didn’t do anything.’

 

Robert looked down at me and shook me off.

 

‘Her biggest mistake was being born.’

 

~~~

 

‘This is so good.’ Ragnor moaned, taking a bite out of his pasta. They’d ordered from this nearby restaurant and was pleased to find that they delivered. Neither Ragnor or Raphael looked like they wanted to leave anytime soon. Cat ate her food in silence, watching as the 3 men messed around.

 

It wasn’t going to last long, she had a feeling. She watched as the happily ate, excitedly chattering away about their weeks.

 

She was almost jealous of their ability to be so naive.

 

~~~

 

She was dead. No. No. No!

 

‘Aniyah!’ I screamed, her limp body sliding down the wall.

 

I sobbed, trying to crawl over to my poor baby. Please, God-

 

Robert picked up her body and tossed it outside the door. I could hear the thump her tiny head made when it hit the ground.

 

‘How could you!’ I screeched, ‘she had nothing to do with any of this!’

 

He looked at me and his brown eyes seemed to turn pitch black as he smiled.

 

‘She had everything to do with this.’ He replied with along over to the fireplace. He grabbed the fire poker off the rack and stalked back over to me. He held it above his head for a couple of seconds before letting it come down on me hard, he repeated this over and over until I could hardly even feel it.

 

My ears had gone deaf to my own voice. She was gone. It's all my fault. My baby.

 

‘You won't get away with this.’ I hiccuped. The metal hit the back of my head and I blanked for a second.

 

‘I already have.’ He replied simply. He dropped the bar and went over to his bag. He pulled a gun it of a side and cocked it.

 

‘I'm sorry, this was supposed to be brand new for you. I had to use it on that lovely old couple downstairs in order to get the cameras offline. I had a silencer installed, so don’t worry about anything unnecessary’

 

‘But that's for later. I want to make sure you'll be completely black and blue when they find you.’

 

It never stopped. When he got bored of using one tool he’d get up and something else to try and cave my skull in. I thought this was going to be the end of it; that he was going to just get it over with and kill me, until he pulled a dildo out of his bag.

 

‘Why do you look so surprised? You said you were raped. I'll clear your lies for you.’

 

‘Haven't you done enough.’ I croaked.

 

‘No. Aren't you used to spreading you legs anyways? What’s the difference?’ He asked, taking off the rest of my clothes.

 

‘This would have been so much more fun if I was straight.’ He sighed. He pulled my legs apart and slid my bottom half into his lap. He touched to fingers to the fold between my thighs.

 

He lined up the dildo with my entrance.

 

‘Are you ready sweetheart?’

 

~~~

 

Magnus slowly opened his eyes while yawning. He blinked a couple of times and then let his eyes wander down to the weight he felt on his chest. He looked down to find a tangled mess of thick black hair. Pale fingers drew loose circles on his bare chest.

 

Magnus just shifted ever so slightly and Alec’s head whipped up, his blue eyes boring into the older man’s mix of green and gold.

 

‘Good morning, beautiful.’ Alec smirked.

 

‘We’re starting this already?’

 

‘I guess so.’ Alec replied placing a kiss over Magnus’ heart before he swung one of his legs over Magnus’ waist. He straddled his hips letting the yellow sheets fall around his waist, leaving the front of his boxers exposed. His hands worked their way up from Magnus’ V lines all the way to his broad shoulders.

 

Magnus watched with half lidded eyes as the younger man felt up and down his body.

 

‘Did you have fun yesterday?’ Alec asked, breaking the silence.

 

‘Mhm.’ Magnus hummed. ‘They all really liked your interior decorating skills.’

 

‘Of course they did.’ Alec scoffed. Alec hummed. ‘I never gave you that massage I promised, did I?’

 

‘And don’t forget my song.’ Magnus smiled closing his eyes.

 

‘Of course.’

 

~

 

Je me souviens de toi, mon amour, toi

Vivre dans mon coeur pour toujours

Comme je prends du thym sauvage tout autour de la bruyère mauve

Je me souviens de toi, je t'aime

 

Je vais construire pour vous un berceau par yon fontaine en cristal

Et je vais empiler tous les trésors de la montagne

Pour vous honorer, mon amour, vous

Vivre dans mon coeur pour toujours

Comme je prends du thym sauvage tout autour de la bruyère mauve

Je me souviens de toi, je t'aime.

 

Dans les cieux et dans les étoiles

Dans nos entretiens si tard à minuit

Je vois la fleur sauvage de thym de montagne le long de la bruyère pourpre

Et je me souviens de toi, mon amour.

 

~

 

Magnus couldn’t remember what it felt like to have bones. At the moment, he just felt like a cup of chocolate pudding. Mmm, chocolate pudding.

 

During the whole massage, he’d tried his best to listen to Alec’s soothing voice. But with the cold hands working up and down his body, he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts. Alec at one point had stopped singing and had started talking about---who knows what.

 

The hands stopped moving and Alec leaned down to kiss one of Magnus’ shoulders. The older man hummed his acknowledgement and slowly opening his eyes.

 

‘You don’t look like you want to move anytime soon.’ Alec commented, brushing Magnus’ hair away from his face.

 

‘I don’t… but if you have something planned…’

 

‘I just want to hang out with you for the day. We can stay in bed the entire time if you want.’

 

‘Don’t you have work or something?’ Magnus asked, curious.

 

‘It almost sounds you want me gone.’ Alec pouted, but then quickly broke out into a smile.

 

‘No, I don’t have a job or anything. I have certain duties that i have to attend, but they’re very rare. Like 3 to 4 times a year.’ He explained.

 

‘Do these duties have anything to do with the stacks you throw at me?’ Magnus teased, turning over so that his body was facing Alec.

 

‘Not particularly.’

 

‘So what are they? If you don’t mind me asking…’

 

‘My parents had this business and ever since they died, i’ve been in charge of it.’

 

‘I thought you didn’t have a job.’

 

‘I don’t work there. I just show up to the meeting and make the rules.’

 

‘How do you know what rules they need if you don’t work there?’

 

‘I don’t.  But I have good judgement. I only make sure that no one abuses their power. My mother would probably curse me if allowed something to happen to her business.’ Alec sighed.

 

Magnus hummed. It was quiet for a few minutes before Magnus spoke up again, still wanting to know more about Alec.

 

‘Were you close to your parents?’

 

‘No.’ Alec replied, not missing a beat. Magnus stiffened, thinking he’d touched a sore subject. However, Alec looked unbothered as he drew swirls with his fingers on the canary yellow sheets.

 

Magnus pursed his lips and looked away. He sort of understood though, the possibility of them going through the same thing was low, but he did understand what it was like not being able to rely on your parents.

 

Alec looked up and smirked, he could almost hear the questions that Magnus was thinking.

 

‘They never wanted me. I wasn’t part of the plan. They were lucky my dad’s family, the Lightwoods were as wealthy as they were. Otherwise things could have played out so much more differently. My parents had only just graduated high school when they were forced into a marriage by my grandfather who didn’t believe in having children out of wedlock.’

 

‘But that wasn’t your fault.’ Magnus whispered.

 

‘To my parents, I was just a reminder of their stupid mistake. My grandmother I heard, constantly hoped that my mother would have a miscarriage since they didn’t want any dishonor brought to the family name. The Truebloods, my mother side, however, didn’t mind much. In fact, my nana acted more like my mom than my actual mother.’

 

‘...I’m sorry you had to go through that.’

 

‘I hate when people say sorry for something they had nothing to do with.’ Alec sighed.

‘I didn’t tell you all that so I could have your sympathy. I told you so that you wouldn’t have this cloud of curiosity looming over your head.’

 

‘Ok. thank you for telling me…’

 

‘What about you then? How was your relationship with your parents.’

 

‘I didn’t have a good relationship with them either. My mother was raped and I was the result. My--- step father I guess you could say, abused her because of this, calling her a whore and beating her. It got to the point where she couldn’t bear to see my face and hung herself. My step father tried to drown me in a pond because of it.’

 

Alec stared deeply in Magnus’ eyes, lips parted. Magnus had to look away from his sorrow filled eyes, they were giving him odd feelings.

 

‘You didn’t deserve that.’

 

‘But it happened anyways.’

 

‘And it helped make you into the person you are today.’

 

~

 

The plan was to stay in bed all day, but eventually they both got too hungry to bear just lying there. Magnus’ light giggles from being carried however were stopped almost as quickly as they started. His 6’2 frame, proved to be a problem when his long legs kept hitting the doors and walls. Alec who was only 2 inches shorter didn’t help either, his height adding to the danger of Magnus accidently hitting his head against the door frames.

 

Eventually though, they made it to the living room room where Alec dropped Magnus onto the couch. The older man let himself morph into the couch, taking up all the room while Alec went to fix up some food.

 

Magnus looked on quietly at what ALec was doing but after a moment grew bored and looked beside him to find the television remote. He chewed his lips for a second before turning the TV on.

 

It opened up to channel 7, the last channel Raphael had picked the night before. He found the sitcoms and game shows entertaining.

 

However at the moment, it wasn’t sitcoms and game shows. It was breaking news.

 

‘ _Mayor Camille Belcourt found dead in Brooklyn apartment.’_

 

\-----

 

English version of the poem.

 

I remember you (excerpt) it's much nicer than the last one, don't you think xD

 

I remember you, my love, you  
Living in my heart forever  
As I pick wild mountain thyme all around the purple heather  
I remember you, I love you  
  
I will build for you a bower over by yon crystal fountain  
And in it I shall pile all the treasures of the mountain  
To honor you, my love, you  
Living in my heart forever  
As I pick wild mountain thyme all around the purple heather  
I remember you, I love you.  
  
In the skies and in the starlight  
In our talks so late at midnight  
I see wild mountain thyme bloom along the purple heather  
And I remember you, my love, you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :-) 
> 
> Last time I responded to a comment saying that Magnus in this story wouldn't be the type to watch TV like that, because you know, he's busy putting in that work. I imagined Malcolm in this story being a complete shit head and taking most of Magnus' earnings like he did before in earlier chapters so you know, Magnus has to work extra hard to support himself.
> 
> But now that he doesn't have to do any of that, I realized that he was now free to watch TV all day, everyday, like everyday's a holiday.
> 
> I'm still trying to make get an idea of how I want Alec to make his money but I think it's starting to come together. 
> 
> If anyone has any requests of what they want to see, i'm willing to incorporate it into the story :) Loving these comments. IDK when the next chapter will be out with all this school BS, but i'll try my hardest to get it out as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of dialog :/  
> There's some use of homophobic slur, the person using it isn't homophobic though.

I felt sick to my stomach. I can’t believe it. How could she be dead? No, it had to be a mistake. Someone else. A look alike. Camille couldn’t just die. No, she was murdered. I curled into myself, my eyes glued to the screen. I faintly heard the sound of whistling in the background. The newscaster talked about investigations and police action, but even that began to sound muffled in my ears. The only things I could register were the faces of my ex girlfriend and her daughter on the screen, and the sound of whistling.

I only snapped out of it when something cold touched my forehead. I looked away from the screen and turned my attention to the man beside me. He was smiling softly, a glass of what smelt like a smoothie pressed up against my face. I took a breath and smiled back. With my shaking hands I took the glass from him and muttered a quiet thanks.

“That was your ex right? That’s the Camille you were talking about?”

I looked at Alec from the corner of my eye to find him staring right back. He tilted his head and brought a cold hand to my heated face. He stroked a stray hair out of my face.

“Are you ok?” He asked. Was I ok?

“...No, I don’t think so.”

Alec nodded slowly. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked.

“What’s there to talk about?”

Alec nodded and pulled his feet up onto the couch, turning his body to face the man beside him. He held his head up with his arm and hand using the back of the couch.

“How do you feel?”

“I-I don’t know. I want to say that I don’t care, but I do. I know that I’m in this whole mess because of her, but I still loved her. She didn’t deserve to die. No one does. And her poor daughter! I don’t know what kind of monster could do such a thing. Who would to murder a woman who millions depended on and her toddler. I c-can’t-”

I choked and covered my mouth and my eyes. I don’t know when I started crying. my head fell back against the back of the couch.

“I’m sorry.” I sniffed.

“Don’t be. Let it all out.”

 

  
Alec sat there with Magnus’ head in his lap, the older man’s face pressed into his stomach. He looked almost like a cat, Alec thought as he stroked his hair. This was it, he thought to himself, this was what he was looking for. Any lingering feelings for that bitch were gone. They had to be now. Magnus had chosen on his own to confide in him. This had to be a huge leap in their relationship.

Alec could be nothing but giddy.

He was so beautiful, Alec thought. It shouldn’t even be possible for anyone to look the way that Magnus did. It filled him with happiness to think that now, with Camille gone, he would be the only one to occupy a special spot in Magnus’ heart now. And that, Alec thought, after all his hard work, was the least of what he thought he deserved.

He couldn’t care less about what Magnus thought of Camille’s murderer. He would never find out who did it anyways.

Even though Magnus had been on the point of starvation when the two of them had finally decided to get up, the second he’d saw the news, he’d suddenly lost his appetite. The smoothie Alec had made the both of them was on the coffee table, slowly going bad. Alec clearly wasn’t used to comforting others, judging by the stiff way he tried to do so. But still, Magnus found it endearing.

A chapter in his life had been burnt away. But maybe it was for the best. Someone else would soon be elected and Magnus would never have to hear the name of the woman who ruined his life. But no, never had Magnus wished death on his ex. Maybe she should’ve gotten a taste of at least 10% of what he went through.

It wasn’t long before Magnus fell asleep on Alec’s lap.

 

Magnus moaned softly as he woke up blinking away the sleep. He turned over and gasped, thinking that he was still on the couch. Instead he found himself with a face full of pillows. He reaches up and takes one, hugging it to his chest. Where was Alec? Magnus slowly pushed the blankets off his body and crawled out of bed, pillow still squished between his arms and chest.

He walked into the living room and saw Alec sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, 2 bottles of whiskey next to him. One was almost done while the other was ¾ full. The cup in his hand lightly spun clockwise, the amber liquid inside swirling in the same direction.

Alec looked over at the older man and smiled, beckoning him to join him on the couch. Magnus sat down and snuggled into Alec, feeling oddly affectionate. Alec hummed and took another sip of his drink, leaning his head against Magnus’. The Tv was playing some cartoon that Magnus had never heard of, and really, neither of them were paying much attention.

The news Magnus had heard earlier still plagued his thoughts. Alec on the other hand, wanted to do something to cheer up the older man but he was having trouble thinking of anything. Thinking about it, he didn’t really know much about Magnus at all. He knew the basics, like the colors and food preferences and he knew some of the important parts of his past. But did Magnus like books? Maybe he liked to draw, or just liked looking at art. Could he play an instrument?

“Can we go out?” Magnus asked quietly.

“Where do you wanna go?”

Magnus didn’t answer at first but eventually just shrugged. He really just wanted something to clear his mind.

“We can always just walk around until we find something that grabs our attention.” Alec suggested, downing the rest of his drink. Magnus mumbled an ok and stood up with Alec. Alec stumbled a little and frowned before shaking his head and walking towards the bedroom with his baby. He instructed Magnus to get dressed as he flopped onto the bed.

Magnus smiled and walked into the closet and began picking out his clothes. He picked out some leather pants and a dark green button up shirt. He wore a pair of black timbs and picked out a dark jacket. By the time Magnus had finished with his hair and makeup, Alec had already fallen asleep drunk.

Oh. I’ll just go alone. Magnus decided, walking over to the dresser where he kept all the money that Alec had given him. They were all in stacks. Magnus pulled out more than enough money to keep him entertained and shoved them into his pocket. He should really consider asking for a wallet. Magnus turned off most of the lights in the apartment and then took the keys off the hook and left.

  
~~~

The biting wind hit his face the second he pushed open the building’s door. It had apparently been snowing at some point of the day, judging by the small sheets of dirty snow all over the streets.

Magnus picked a direction and started walking. He looked around at the buildings he had started to become familiar with. There weren’t many people out at the time, leaving the streets with a desolate feeling. Magnus fixed his jacket and puffed out a breath of warm air.

His feet lead him back to the center. He supposed he just wanted to see his friends again. He pushed in the doors and they creaked loudly. His eyes scanned the room and not one of his three friends was there. He kept walking, smiling slightly at his old coworkers. Though, they didn’t smile back.

He eventually made it to the back room. The room that Ragnor had managed to claim for their little group. Magnus pushed open the lockless door and found that only Cat was there, her white hair sprawled out over the pillow. She wasn’t asleep, just lying there. Cat however, immediately sat up when she saw Magnus.

“Hi.” He smiled. She didn’t smile back. Cat opened her arms and Magnus fell into them. He didn’t cry, but he talked. He talked about anything and everything. Everything but what Cat wanted him to. She never pushed.

A few hours later Ragnor showed up, high beyond belief. He smiled at the both of them and then collapsed at the foot of the bed. A common occurrence. Raphael showed up half an hour later looking like a wreck.

He shook his head and muttered. “I hate dogs.”

Magnus who heard this snorted, knowing that the statement was the biggest lie his friend had ever told. Raph had always wanted a doberman (and) a rottweiler

“You came to visit? You know, I would've been more than happy to come see you at your place.”

Cat, Magnus, and Raphael laughed and talked, reminisced and eventually mourned the loss of their mayor until early into the morning. Not because of who she was, but what she had done for their communities.

~~~

  
The next morning, Magnus went out to find a hobby. Alec, while he didn’t have a “Job”, did have a lot of duties to tend to throughout the week. His phone buzzed at every hour of the day.

Alec had told him he could take up a volunteer job, or anything that Magnus would enjoy doing to pass the time, but thinking about it, Magnus couldn’t think of anything he wanted to do in particular. Working as a sex worker had taken up most of his time and now that it was gone, Magnus found himself almost missing the occupation. He supposed he could go shopping, but, then again that could get boring too.

What did he used to do? Go out and party…. But he also had classes and lectures. And so, Magnus eventually ended up back at the old coffee shop he used to hang out in before. The shop owner, Janine smiled toothily at him as he walked into the store.

“Where have you been?” She asked, her voice hoarse from years of smoking. Magnus shrugged.

“Around.”

“Not around here. No one's seen you in days. We thought you got locked up again” She chuckled, turning to make Magnus’ usual order.

“Noooo.” Magnus drawled, “I was picked up for good.”

Janine turned to Magnus, looking him up and down before smirking.

“I should’ve seen it when you walked in. you’ve rounded out a bit too.”

“Don’t say that.” Magnus hissed at her, taking his frap off the counter and turning away. The older woman cackled loudly before coughing. She cleared her throat and then moved to the register.

“I’m glad that you’re off the streets though. Especially now that the mayor is dead, we don’t know what’s going to happen to these streets.”

Magnus sighed and nodded. He paid for his drink and gave her a generous tip before leaving the small shop. He walked around the area, trying to find something to do, looking through stores. Eventually, Magnus decided on going to the grocery store. He picked up a lot of ingredients for one of the recipes his mother taught him when he was younger. He smiled, thinking of the dinner he was going to prepare.

Magnus paid and made it about 3 blocks before he saw a police car in the corner of his eye. He sighed and started to walk faster, already knowing who was behind the wheel. The car honked but Magnus made no move to stop until he heard his name called. It was only then that he stopped and turned.

“What?” He yelled at the car. Sebastian grinned and called Magnus over. Magnus sighed and made a show of stomping over to the car.

“I told you the next time I saw you, it wasn’t going to be a warning.” Sebastian started, unlocking his car.

“I'm not doing anything.” Magnus sighed, “I’m just walking home after a long day. Leave me alone.”

“How can I believe that after you lied to me last time?”

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look and raised the bags in his hand.

“Ok, then how about I give you a ride back then? Those bags look pretty heavy.”

Magnus pretended to assess the car and shook his head.

“No. My apartment is right around here. But thank you, officer.” Sebastian laughed and pushed the passenger door open.

“Get that ass in the damn car Bane. That’s an order.” Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped inside, putting his bags by his feet. Once the door closed, Sebastian tried to lean in for a kiss.

“No.” Magnus stopped him, putting a hand over his mouth, “I'm a changed man now.”

“And I’m still a paying customer. C’mon. Where’re you staying?”

“No Seb, my _boyfriend_ would not like some random guy in my apartment.”

“Aw come on.” Sebastian pouted, putting his hand on Magnus’ upper thigh and squeezing.

“Oh my god, stop!” Magnus laughed, pushing the bleach blonde cop. Sebastian caught his hands and pulled Magnus in, kissing him on his cheek and then tried to leave a mark on his neck.

“You’re going to get me killed! Stop!”

“Alright alright.” Sebastian laughed. “Alright.”

“Thank you. Now drive, my feet hurt.” Sebastian looked down into the passenger side and since he couldn’t see Magnus’ feet from where they were, he pulled on one of Magnus’ legs forcing him to spread them so he could see. Sebastian furrowed his brows and pulled a weird face.

“You’re already a giant and you decide to wear heels?”

“Why would being tall stop me from wearing heels?” Magnus asked, crossing his arms.

“You’re already so far up off the ground, falling in those things could kill you.”

Magnus grinned rolling his eyes. “Look, I was born in stilettos. I’m not going to fall anytime soon. Now take me home.”

Magnus gave Sebastian the address and they started moving. Sebastian told Magnus about some of his most recent arrests and Magnus told the cop all about his new boyfriend.

“You’re so cruel. Talking about other guys while i’m trying my best not to pop a boner.”

Magnus snorted, “Control your dick.” He looked outside the window. “This is my stop. Let me out.” Sebastian stopped the car and looked up at the building and hummed.

“You sure I can’t come up and show you a good time?” He tried again. Magnus sighed.

“Yes. I’m leaving now.” He announced, pushing the door open. He could feel the cops eyes on his backside as he stepped out of the car and grinned. Sebastian was one of his best paying clients before Alec came around and blew him out of the water.

“Let me walk you up.” the cop called out as Magnus walked up the steps of the building with his bags in hand. Magnus was about to reply but stopped, looking off to the side. Sebastian was about to look when a hand slapped onto his windshield. Bright blue eyes stared at him through the glass and all of a sudden Sebastian’s blood was boiling.

The cop stepped out of the car yelling at Alec to get his hands off of his car. Alec rolled his eyes and slid his hands up and off the glass before going off after Magnus. Sebastian was enraged as he stormed over to the couple.

“You’re dating this fucking faggot?!”

Alec put his hand over his heart, failing at biting back his smile.   
“Officer, please do mind your language. It’s offensive.”

“You two know each other?” Magnus asked. Sebastian looked over at the asian man and sneered.

“Magnus, stay away from this guy. He’s bad news.”

“Don’t listen to him, love. He’s just mad because-”

“Shut up! You know you’re a piece of shit. Magnus, leave him.”

“He’s not going anywhere.” Alec replied, slinging an arm around his baby’s waist. “Isn’t that right, Maggie?”

Magnus wasn’t smiling, he was confused. What were they talking about?

“Sebastian over here is upset that even being gay, I could steal his little bitch. Isn’t that right?”

Magnus looked over to find pure anger in the cops usually calm and kind eyes. A fight was about to break out and no matter how much training Sebastian had, Magnus had a feeling that Alec would come out on top.

“Look, these groceries are going to go bad if I don’t get them inside. I’ll see you around, Sebastian. Alec, let’s go.” Magnus turned around and waited for Alec to follow him, which he did. The pair were about to open the door when Sebastian yelled out something that made Magnus’ blood run cold.

“His last boyfriend killed himself. Did you know that? Imasu Morales. He cut his wrists and boiled himself alive in his bathtub. He was in there for so long in that boiling hot water that he got burn scars and his skin began melting and sticking to the tub. That man is the scum of the earth and because I care about your well being, I advise you to leave him and never look back.”

And with that Sebastian sped back off to his car and drove off. Magnus stood there shocked, not even realizing that he had dropped his groceries. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. Alec didn’t say anything either. Instead, he picked up the bags Magnus dropped and opened up the swinging doors, leaving his baby behind to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACKKK I'm BACKKKK.   
> Ok so, besides school, I was doing some other pretty cool things. I went on fanfiction and got permission to rewrite/finish a story from this writer to who sadly abandoned her story. When it's done, I'll post it along with the link to the original but, how're you guys?! Did you like the chapter :P I need to think of a new plot because it's been so long that i don't even remember what I had planned for this story. I have some fanart for this story that I may or my not show you, depending on the author's request but honestly, 2018 is going great so far for me :) 
> 
> TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!! I WANNNA KNOOOOWWWWW :DDD


	6. Chapter E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, this story isn't completely dead. I wasn't going to finish this story tbh, I don't even really remember where I was going with it but I guess it's just something I'm going to have to figure out. Thanks to those who are still interested in his story. I'll try and put as much enthusiasm as I used to have into writing this story, as I don't want it to be half-assed. Updates will most likely not be coming out very frequently as I have other stories and things I want to write and post, but I won't be ending this just yet. 
> 
> ~It's not over til it's over.
> 
> This wasn't beta read so oops if there are some mistakes.

It wasn’t long until Magnus grew bored of the sugar baby dynamic. He stayed home all day, went shopping every once in a while, made dinner for his daddy, and watched tv. Sure, every now and then he’d visit his friends but it wasn’t very often as they were working most of the time. And that was another thing, Magnus found himself actually missing work. He’d always loved being busy, even as a child. He’d rather spend all day cleaning the whole apartment with a toothbrush rather than sit on a fluffy couch eating popcorn and watching movies by himself the entire time Alec wasn’t home.

 

And that was another thing that bugged him about his new lifestyle, all the time he spent alone. Going into this, he expected to see Alec a lot more than he was. He seemed to only come during what Magnus considered to be booty call hours. Sometimes he wouldn’t even come for any booty. Alec would just swing by, eat, make out with Magnus for a little bit and then dip. Of course, Magnus wanted to confront him on this, after all, he had been told that alec technically didn’t have a job and so, of course, he assumed that meant that he’d have lots of free time to spend with him. But maybe it was his fault for assuming?

 

But speaking of Alec, while the visiting hours peeved Magnus off, he couldn’t ignore his growing feelings. Alec was funny, somewhat considerate, but most of all, he was genuine. He was blunt and honest, made Magnus feel wanted with all the dings his new phone made with good morning and night texts. Gosh, he was just perfect. Well, maybe not perfect (those damn booty call hours…)

 

Oh, and then there was his temper. Sometimes Magnus felt as though Alec was wearing a mask, one that cracked easily if you knew where to push. One particular sore spot was Sebastian. Ever since that day when Sebastian followed them up the steps and tried to make a scene, trying to make Alec look like a bad guy, just the mention of the guy's name would lead to the silent treatment, or worse, the glare.

 

Magnus didn’t understand what Sebastian was trying to accomplish, but if it had been an attempt to get Magnus to doubt Alec, he’d failed horribly. If anything it brought them together as Alec broke down and explained his relationship with Imasu. Sebastian had even gone as far to contact Cat and try and get her to convince Magnus as well that Alec was anything but an angel.

 

_Seb-_

 

_I sped off in my car, trying to get my mind off of what just happened, but the more I tried not to think about the more it angered me. How could Magnus even associate himself with such a manipulative creep? I went home instead of the station, they’ll understand if I say I had a family emergency._

 

_When I get back to home, I grab the nearest thing and throw it against the wall. I hate that he could do this to me. I hate that he’s done this before. My living room is a mess but I still have so much anger inside me. What do I do? I want to go and just punch him square in the face, but he’d kill me, wouldn’t he?_

 

_I laughed bitterly, everyone knew it was him. Magnus would figure it out eventually, he just had to. Magnus was mine, not exclusively, but he was mine. It was weird that I hadn’t been seeing him around, but never in my life would I think that it was because Alexander fucking Lightwood took him. I feel like crying but I won’t, that’ll only make him happy. That sick bastard._

 

_I pick up the phone and called Magnus’ company. Maybe Malcolm will let me request him for an hour or so._

 

_“Well if it isn’t our number 1 customer.” Malcolm was a shady guy, but at the end of the day, he had a big heart._

 

_“Hey um, I was wondering if I could get some service from Magnus?”_

 

_Malcolm sighed over the phone. “No can do. He’s been bought out from me.”_

 

_“I can pay double whatever he’s paying.” I counter. He chuckled over the phone._

 

_“No, I really don’t think you can. Magnus really hit the jackpot with this one. I won’t sacrifice what he’s got going on, just so that he can go suck your dick for an hour. You can have one of our other dolls, however.”_

 

_I felt like pulling my hair out._

 

_“W-What about Catarina? She’s friend’s with Magnus isn’t she?”_

 

_“Yeah? But I thought you were into men?” I heard the sound of pen on paper and sighed._

 

_“Only Magnus. What time can I be expecting her?”_

 

_Malcolm chuckled. “4 on the dot. Is that all?”_

 

_I replied with a yes before hanging up. I looked around. Do I even bother cleaning up? Would she even care?_

 

_Just like Malcolm said, Catarina was knocking at my door the second the hand went 4. I swung open the door and saw her standing there in the cold, seemingly unbothered. Her short white hair was a stark contrast from her dark skin and her clothes made an even more blinding impression._

 

_She smiled at me seductively._

 

_“You called?” I beckoned her inside and she took off her furry coat, leaving her in practically nothing._

 

_“How do you want me?” She asked._

 

_“Look, I just want to talk ok? You can sit on the couch and I’ll make some tea.” Her expression didn’t change as she went and did as told, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She didn’t care for the shattered glass around her._

 

_I put a cup in front of her but she made no move to take it. Instead, as I sat down she leaned her body against mine, almost cuddling into me._

 

_“What’s wrong love? Tough time at work?” She asked, grabbing one of my hands to play with my knuckles._

 

_“This is about Magnus.” She stopped and looked up at me._

 

_“What about him?”_

 

_“This guy he’s seeing, have you met him?”_

 

_“Yeah? Why?” She asked quickly sitting up and letting go of my hands._

 

_“How was he? Like, how was he behaving?”_

 

_“He was ok I guess? What’s going on?”_

 

_“Nothing has happened as of yet. I just wanted someone who is close to Magnus to give me their input on Alec.”_

 

_“Do you know him?” Catarina asked, “Or are you just jealous?”_

 

_“Both,” I replied honestly. “Alec is not a good guy. I’ve known him since middle school and I know for a fact that there’s something wrong with him. I don’t trust him with Magnus. Especially after what happened with Imasu.”_

 

_Catarina sighed, “Yeah I heard. Alec dropped him as a sugar baby to go be with Magnus instead.”_

 

_“What?” The lines weren’t connecting. Catarina furrowed her brows._

 

_“Yeah… Magnus told me that when they first met a while back how he was in an SDSB relationship with Imasu but decided to end it with Imasu in order to get with Magnus. He said they had a contract and everything. It took a week before everything could be finalized.”_

 

_I bit my lips and tried to process what she was saying. That’s not what he told Lily. Lying to the police was a crime, but would that even mean anything?_

 

_“That was not what I was talking about, however, I want to thank you for the information.” I sat back into my seat and thought of what this could mean. What was his reason for lying? Was it something meant to be kept a secret?_

 

_“Wait, so what were you talking about then?” She asked, dropping her sugar-laced voice for one much more urgent._

 

_“Imasu is dead. He committed suicide in the apartment he shared with Alec the day he met with Magnus. According to Alec, Imasu was jealous because Alec was going to go  sleep with Magnus and decided to kill himself.”_

 

_She turned pale as the words sunk in._

 

_“Does Magnus know this?” She asked._

 

_“I just told him today. He wasn't aware of it before.”_

 

_“That story has to be bull. Imasu was never the type to care about stuff like infidelity.”_

 

_“I think so too. But we can't prove it. During the interview, Alec did say that the 2 of them had an open relationship, but apparently the rules didn't apply to people they were formally dating?”_

 

_“Was he lying?” She breathed out._

 

_“I’m not sure. All I know is that Imasu is dead and even though it’s being marked as a suicide, I don’t believe it.”_

 

_“So you’re saying he killed Imasu?” Cat asked, standing up._

 

_“No, I’m not saying that-”_

 

_“But you implied which means something. Excuse me but I have to go now.” She walked over to where she had left her coat._

 

_“Thank you for telling me this. I’m glad that there is someone else looking out for Magnus beside me. I’m even happier that it’s a cop.” She opened the door and left, leaving me alone to think about what just happened._

 

_~~~_

 

_It was a couple days later that I was finally able to find Magnus. He was sitting at a table in a cafe eating a muffin. I walked up to the table and sat across from him. He looked at me surprised before breaking out into a smile, putting down his phone._

 

_“Cat! It’s so great to see you!”_

 

_“I just had a talk with Sebastian and he just told me about your little boy toy.” He looked uncomfortable as I told him this._

 

_“Look, I just spoke with Alec and I don’t know… He told me about his past with Sebastian and-- I just want to ask that you take whatever Sebastian said about you with a grain of salt.”_

 

_I clenched my fists. “He’s a cop, Magnus. He has information on situations like Imasu. Seb said that there’s a chance that it wasn’t really even suicide. The story that he told you, was completely different than the one he told the cops. Not to menti-”_

 

_“Alec already explained all that stuff to me.” Magnus cut me off. “He didn’t want to tell them about their relationship because it was supposed to be something solely between him and Imasu.”_

 

_“For the love of god Magnus, what type of guy starts dating and actively pursuing someone the day of their ex’s death? It doesn’t even matter that they weren’t dating for real, what matters is that he lied and kept this a secret from you.”_

 

_“It was never a secret from me Cat. I never asked about Imasu so why would he tell me? Stuff like that doesn’t just come up in conversation.”_

 

_I looked at him in disbelief. “Are you serious, Magnus? It shouldn’t take much to go up to someone and be like hey, I have something to tell you.”_

 

_“Well, with all that’s just happened with Camille, he figured it wouldn’t be a good time to mention another death so-”_

 

_“You’re brainwashed. What about before she died?” I sighed, stepping back. “I don’t trust him, and I can’t even trust you to look after yourself. You always end up in the shittest messes because you’re so fucking stubborn that you refuse to look at the facts in front of you. Someone could just walk up to you with that a sign that says ‘Hey I’m a piece of shit’ and you’ll still vouch for them!”_

 

_“Cat-”_

 

_“No! You are going to end this relationship, and you are going get as far away from that man as possible because I am telling you that he is no good.”_

 

_“No.” He replied simply. “No. I’m going to do something for me for once. I don’t know what your problem is, but Alec has done nothing wrong for you to be this hostile towards him. Have you ever even talked to Sebastian before today? You’re just going to believe the first things to fall out of his mouth?”_

 

_“I had a gut feeling that something was wrong and all he did was prove it.”_

 

_“He told you the things you wanted to hear, but I’m going to tell you the truth. Alec is a perfectly responsible, respectable rich man who is giving up his time and energy to keep me happy and satisfied without the need of payment through my body. Sebastian is a crooked cop who sleeps with the very people he should be putting in handcuffs.”_

 

_“Are you even listening to yourself, Magnus? I’m telling you this as a friend-- As Family! He’s no good for you. I love you with all of my heart, I only want the best for you.”_

 

_“Then let me be happy. Please.”_

 

_“This isn’t about happiness, dammit. This is about you living and breathing in the same space as a potential murderer! I know that’s a really strong accusation, but I’d rather you be safe than sorry.”_

 

_“Don’t believe everything random strangers tell you, Cat. I’m perfectly fine with Alec. All we need is to be able to communicate a better so that we can understand each other more. We will talk about our days and recent events and learn to open up more so that when important stuff like this happens again, we’ll be prepared.”_

 

_I stared at him shaking my head. He’s delusional. Too trusting. He’s too willing to open his heart for anyone willing to give him a chance. Talking to him like this won’t do me any good when he’s so thick headed. I guess I’ll just have to expose the things going on behind his back for him to understand what’s truly going on._

 

_“OK. Fine. I trust you. I hope he’s every bit of the man you say he is.” I spat. And those words are true. I would love for this all to be me overreacting, for Sebastian to just be jealous, and for Alec to truly be an honest man. But there was gut-wrenching feeling telling me that this was all wrong, that there was something dangerous lurking._

 

_“Thank you.” He sighed. Magnus smiled and looked down._

 

_“I was really shocked when Sebastian told me that Imasu died. It’s not something that I thought I would ever hear. I asked Alec when and why but… It was essentially because of me. Imasu was really struggling with his mental health, and I guess I was the final straw.”_

 

_“Don’t blame yourself for his death.”_

 

_“I’m not! It’s just… it’s just crazy to think y’know? Alec didn’t tell me because he was so insistent on me becoming his sugar baby that he felt it would leave a terrible impression on me if he were to just suddenly stop and leave me alone after only a couple hours. He didn’t want me to think that he wasn’t serious about us. He never told me about his death because well, he didn’t think I would stay with him if he kept around even though his ex just killed himself.”_

 

_I kept quiet._

 

_“This is what I mean by communication though. I wouldn’t have known what he was thinking if he hadn’t told me, Cat. If we keep going down this path then I’m sure we’re going to be just fine ok? You don’t need to worry. I got this.”_

 

Since then Magnus noticed the changes that have been happening with his friend. She was jumpier around him as if she knew something and was terrified of the wrong person finding out. When they hung out, she made Magnus turn his phone off all the way. Magnus had no idea what type of lies Sebastian was feeding her, but he knew he had to step in soon before someone got hurt.

 

It was around 8 when Alec showed up, surprising the older man. Magnus hadn’t been expecting him for a few more hours. He was gorgeous as always, wind-combed hair, rosy cheeks, and shining bright blue eyes with a smile to match. Magnus could stare at him all day.

 

“Hi.” Alec greeted Magnus, pulling him into a kiss, his gloved hands cupping his cheek.

 

“Welcome back, darling. I missed you.” Magnus quickly untied the scarf around his neck and threw it somewhere in the apartment while Alec unzipped his coat. Cold lips met his own and Magnus smiled happily.

 

“I missed you too.” Alec confessed looking up Into Magnus’ eyes. Magnus, pleased by this, ducked down to kiss Alec again, expecting another steamy make out.

 

“W-wait.” Magnus pulled back confused as Alec ran back to the door that was still left open.

 

“Um, I got some sweets.” Alec picked up a cream colored bag with black script lettering.

 

“They ran out of the little cupcakes you like, but I figured you wouldn’t be upset over a full sized one.”

 

“What’s the occasion?” Magnus asked as he peeked into the bag. As promised, there were 4 full-size cupcakes sitting neatly in a plastic holder.

 

“I need a reason to stop by and treat you to a little dessert?”

 

Magnus gave Alec a look as he pulled out a cupcake. It was red velvet, the white frosting topped off with gold glitter.

 

“No?”

 

Alec smiled and came up behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist.

 

“I just wanted to make you smile. If you don’t want them, I’m sure that lady downstairs wouldn’t mind having some dessert. I heard she has a long night ahead of her.”

 

“No no. I didn’t say that I didn’t want them.”

 

“Really? Cause it sounded like you were complaining.”

 

“The only complaint I have is about the weight I’ve gained since I accepted your little agreement, which by the, I have yet to get on paper.”

 

Alec smirked and squeezed Magnus’ Ass.

 

“We might have our first fight tonight because I can’t see how you could possibly be complaining about this beaut.” Alec then stepped back and went towards the fridge.

 

“About the contract though, not gonna lie, it’s completely slipped my mind, but I will get on it, ok? I’ve just been kinda busy recently.” Alec explained as he plucked a couple beers out of the fridge.

 

“Yeah about that. What are you so busy with? You said that you don’t have a quote on quote job so I would expect you to be here more often, but you only come when you want me to suck you off.” Magnus tried to say it lightly but his feelings managed to slip in towards the end anyway.

 

“That’s not true. It’s just- I don’t want crowd you so I figured staying the night was as much as you cared to see me for. I’ve also been dealing with Jordan. His uncle has been trying to get him to go live with him in Ohio.”

 

“We can talk about Jordan later. Why would you think I wouldn’t want to see you?”

 

“It’s not that, I just thought that you’d want to have more time for yourself and your friends.”

 

“And you don’t count as a friend? Alec c’mon. I wouldn’t have- I introduced you to my friends and they love you! That makes you part of our little crew.”

 

“Catarina didn’t.” Alec replied drinking his beer. Magnus grimaced.

 

“She’s different. She’s much tougher than the others.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Fine, I’ll come over more often.”

 

Magnus tossed out the cupcake wrapper. He spread his arms out as an invitation to a hug which Alec quickly accepted.

 

“Good. Now. What’s going on with Jordan?”

 

The two moved to the bedroom where Alec changed into his pajamas. Alec didn’t really want to talk about it, but he had promised to be honest.

 

“Like I said before, Jordan’s uncle is trying to get him to move to Ohio with him.”

 

“What’s the problem with that?” Magnus asked pulled Alec onto the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“The problem is that he’s an abusive piece of shit. Jordan’s over 18 so you think it would be as easy as just saying no right? The dude’s stalking him, harassing him, sexually harassing Maia. It’s ridiculous. Someone needs to do something before things go too far.”

 

“Have you gone to the police?” Magnus asked with a frown.

 

“That was the first thing he did. They said they couldn’t help him because he technically hadn’t done anything. We thought they’d at least put him down for stalking charges, but they said that it could’ve been a case of new york being a smaller city than people think it is.”

 

“But-”

 

“But you can’t be at the same place with someone every day on purpose for the same reason? And what about Maia? If you want something done-” Alec huffed loudly.

 

“Let’s talk more tomorrow ok? I’m getting too worked up.”

 

Magnus frowned and pulled Alec into a hug.

 

“Of course, darling.”

 

~~

 

I couldn’t sleep. I didn’t want to sleep. I laid on Magnus' chest, tracing his jaw with my finger. He was gorgeous. When the clock struck 12 I slowly got up. I was sore but in the most delicious way possible. 10 minutes later I was dressed and ready to leave. I don’t want to go, especially after he just told me that he wanted to see me more, but this is something I have to take care of.

 

I drove all the way back to the family mansion. The lights were on so I knew that Jordan had to be there. And indeed he was. Stress cleaning. He was washing the walls and the whole house smelled of bleach.

 

“Jordan you can’t be serious. Leave the walls alone before you scrub the paint off of them.”

 

“Your precious walls will be just fine.” He bit back.

 

“Come on, let’s talk about this ok?” I sighed.

 

I finally convinced him to come sit with me. I poured him a glass of wine and he looked at me confused. I smiled and put a finger to my lips.

 

“It helps.”

 

He nodded and took a sip. I waited for him to say something but sensing that it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, I spoke up instead,

 

“How are you holding up?” I asked.

 

“How do you think? I don’t understand why he won’t just- leave me alone! What’s the point of having cops if they won’t even help you when you need them? A-And Maia! She had nothing to do with all of this, and now she can’t even work without that guy harassing her at work.”

 

“I’m not going to let him take you, ok? Maia is strong, I’m sure that if he tries anything she’ll be able to take care of herself. We just need more evidence against him before the cops can take action.” I assured him. Jordan pulled on his hair, growing increasingly frustrated.

 

“What, does he have to break into this place before they can do something?”

 

“Ok, then why don’t we do something ourselves. If you’re tired of running away from him then we can confront him.”

 

“What?” he asked “You can’t be serious Alec. That guy-”

 

“Just call him. Tell him to meet us somewhere and we’ll talk this out. We’ll make sure he understands what no means, ok?”

 

“He knows what no means, everyone does. He just doesn’t care.” Jordan sighed, taking another sip from the glass.

 

“Well, we’ll just have to make him care now won’t we?” I finished off my drink and stood up. I crouched down in front of the kid from where he sat on the couch.

 

“Look, I’m not going to let him bully you into doing something you don’t want, ok? I’m here for you. Now, get up and let’s go.”

 

“You better have a plan.” Jordan mumbled.

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“Oh? What is it?”

 

“No one is a bigger bully than I am.” I smirked standing back up.

 

“So you’re going to out-bully the bully?”

 

“Yup.” I replied grinning.

 

“Izzy would have a better chance at it than you would. She always beats you, doesn’t she?”

 

“That because I let her. I could really make her cry if I wanted to, the little brat.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

I turned around and there she was, standing in her pajamas with her arms crossed. She was smiling, a mischievous glare in her eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's call that a cliffhanger and not a writing block lol. Let me know your thoughts down below. I might go around changing some parts of the story so if you're one of those people who reread stories, no you didn't imagine some of the things I took/will be taking out. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Also, some people have been asking why I don't post a lot, well the reason is that every time I get creative and start writing out a story and get ready to post, someone else like just takes my idea? idk how to explain it but like, no one is copying me, but we just seemed to have the same idea at the same time, and once they post their story first I just get put off and decide not to post my own. idk, I'm weird. even if our stories have nothing in common besides the idea I just get put off by the idea of posting it. I have like endless docs of stories that'll just never see the light cause I feel weird about posting them :/

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that's all I've written so far. Updates will probably not be frequent since I want to have longer chapters. So far, I've killed off 3 people, not sure how I should feel about that. But how do you feel? 
> 
> Next chapter's plans- dinner, housing situations, work situations, and getting to know each other
> 
> I don't want to kill anyone unless they get in the way of something, so I guess i'll have have to make more people get in the way :-) -that's my creepy face btw, not to be confused with :)-
> 
> Any questions you can leave them down below.


End file.
